An ImMortal Innocence
by Witchisis
Summary: Gracy Morgan hated her new home and school and blamed her mother for her unhappiness until she met a dark stranger with exotic eyes who unleashes the mysteries that surrounds her, opening up pages after pages of hidden secrets left untold.
1. Welcome to Ashland High

**Hey, ok this is my first novel, so well I hope you guys would enjoy it. Do please send me a review so I can judge how good I am before having my next chapter up. I have to say thanks to my friends Only if you wish it and Selenehekate for their inspiration that drive me to start writing a novel. Who knows if this one is a success, I might publish it in real life. I have however extracted the ideas from 'Twilight' so well also special thanks to the author, Stephanie Myers. Well guys, sit back and enjoy and please review, review, review. –Amy-**

I walked down the hallway, passing by the crowds of kids. Some were hovering down the locker with a group of friends already planning for the day ahead, others just gathering to tell each other about things that happened the night before or about their date or either gossiping about some poor kid who was probably jinx. Then there were the couples, cuddling each other, lips locked, not letting in a single air.

I groaned watching them.

I had a boyfriend too once. We locked lip the same way those couples do, before class, during lunch break and after school.

We used to hang out with our friends and sometimes we ran away for a quick make out session. At first our friends would seek out for us, but eventually they gave up knowing what we were up to. Unfortunately I had to break up with Nath because my mother had to move into this stupid town.

She got a new job and was transferred here and all she needed to do was start life a fresh, happily. Me on the other hand, I had to leave my friends, my school and my life to get to this dump, to be here in Ohio.

Not to mention the weather sucks. Its all so cold and barely heating up, unlike where I came from, I have never seen snow my whole life. As bizarre as it can get, this place looks more like a zombie world that is if you believe in zombies.

If only dad hadn't left us when I was just a kid, we wouldn't have been suffering this much and maybe I could have move in with him. As much as I hated my dad, I would have given anything to be at home.

I tugged at my black jacket tighter around me, shivering from the cold, the metal chains on my black jeans clattering noisily, as it rattled against each other. I hated my mother for dragging me along and I hated this school.

I pulled my backpack over my shoulder and stormed through the hallway, aware of the fact that hundreds of eyes were watching me.

Don't they have a life? Get real! I know I am a new student but I am not from Mars!

'And well, we are here. This is your new locker.'

Oh, crap! I just droned off again. That's Amanda Barclay if you are wondering who she was. She was just showing some new weird student her new locker. She must have been speaking to me as I droned off cause she was giving me a look like she was expecting something.

'Uh…thanks.' I muttered. I turned to the locker and stuffed my backpack in, pulling out the books that I needed.

'Next lesson is Maths.' Amanda said gleefully, in her singsong voice. She looked like the terror of Ugly Betty come to life with those tacky eyeglasses and stupid braces and grandma clothes. Well not exactly grandma clothes, but it does look off fashion. I mean an old knitted cardigan with a long floral dress? Seriously, does she even know what fashion means?

God! I am hating her already.

I rolled my eyes, 'Joy'. Mathematics, she might as well kill me.

'I am sure Vanessa and Ashley would be thrilled to meet you. I can't wait to show you off at lunch.'

Right, like I am some trophy to be shown off. What is it with these people? They act like newcomers are celebrities. Well, at least she acts like I am one.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask her, she interrupted me, 'They are my friends and well you got to love Vanessa.' As if to convince me, 'Everybody loves her.'

I walked with her to class, as she talked non-stop about how wonderful this so-called Vanessa is and how she always got the best guys. I wonder if she was a lesbian since she doesn't seem to be satisfied. I laughed despite knowing that Amanda might think I was going bonkers. She turned and stared at me wonderingly but then went back to continue her long speech on Vanessa.

I sighed knowing she won't stop talking, so I tuned her out again and begin my journey in Ashland High knowing that it's the start of the most horrifying day ever for me but that's when out of the corner I caught someone.

A tall, guy was leaning on a locker some few good distances away and staring back at me. I was amazed that I could swallow all the detail from where he stood.

He wore all black and was carrying a book, probably some school stuff. His face has an unusual glow and his black hair was sleek across his face, almost covering an eye. Not to mention, it definitely was very shiny. I wonder what shampoo he uses.

I saw his forehead cringed as I stared at him, my eyes moved to his eyes and I gasped.

They were the most amazing eyes.

They were brilliantly sparkling like tiny diamonds. It looked silver and yet it looked translucent and I couldn't figure out what's its real color.

Definitely the most exotic eyes, I have ever seen.

**I own this story so please do not steal it. –Amy-**


	2. Who is Vanessa?

**Thanks to everyone for your review and your interest. Seriously, I kept thinking that maybe my story isn't as good enough and that maybe it sucks but well you guys make me feel at relieve. Well here is the second chapter as promised. Enjoy and don't forget please review for the third. –Amy-**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Hey Grace, its time for lunch.' That annoying voice again.

Does she need to get excited for everything? I wonder how she would be when she is upset.

I rolled my eyes and walked along her side. If its not for my dear Mother, I would have been walking up high with my group of friends and being Miss popular in Beverly Hills High. I sighed for the thousandth time that day thinking of what I would be doing in my old high school.

Amanda locked her hand around me and ran towards the crowd, dragging me along, as I took purposeful slow strides.

What the hell is she running for? VIP seats?

Finally she pulled me up to a seat with a group of friends. 'Everyone this is Grace Morgan. She just moved here from Hollywood.' She emphasized the word 'Hollywood' like as if I am some Jessica Alba version girl. Though, I wouldn't mind that. I smiled.

One of the two girls looked up and gasped, her hands on her mouth, eyes wide. What? Do I not look like a Hollywood version type enough?

The brunette haired girl pulled out a seat for me and made me take the sit beside her. They all gathered around me, excitement flashing in their eyes, ignoring their salads.

'Do you see celebrities everyday? Do you talk to them?'

'Ashley, she just got here, let us get her some salad and we shall talk.' The strawberry blond head chick said, staring at me. I wonder what was her problem.

The girl name Ashley nodded silently and went back to forking her salad. She obviously was afraid of blondie and hating that salad as well, I noticed.

Strawberry head reach her hand out,' Hi, I am Vanessa.' She gave a short lazy smile. So this is the Vanessa she kept talking about. Other than her proud I-own-the-world look and her bouncy strawberry blond hair, I don't see anything amazing enough from her in fact I think her nose looked a little like a kiwi bird's beak. God, she must be hating her nose. I mean I would.

I took her hand and shook it silently. 'The names Grace.' I said, giving her back the same smile. I thought for a second that maybe I might like this girl after all. Well, she is Miss Popular, which is so me back when dinosaurs roamed earth, which was a day ago, but judging by the disinterest look she was giving me, I swallowed my thoughts back in.

'I thought everyone in Hollywood dresses up in colors. Did they change their fashion taste?' she asked, staring at my outfit. I laughed.

'You are funny. Only Ugly Betty like your friend here,' I gazed at Amanda who bit her lips, 'would be that colorful. Black is the in-color.' I smiled triumphantly at Vanessa.

Finally a genuine smile broke out across her face and she got off her bench. 'Well I would be glad to help you to get your lunch.'

I smiled slowly. 'Thanks but no thanks, I can get around myself.' With that I got off the bench and wandered away to the line, picking up a tray and a ham sandwich.

As I was contemplating, to walk back to the popularity group or to lingered off somewhere, I bumped into someone- Guess who?

'I am sorry.' I muttered, looking up at him. My eyes widened. Yup, Mr exotic eyes alright.

He stared at me, not smiling, not moving. Weird, he looked pretty normal now and that exotic eyes were gone. His eyes were black now; charcoal black. So deep it looked like it could sink you in. I pulled myself away.

He was not saying a word, so I apologized again and walked away from him, balancing my tray, thankful that my orange juice didn't spill and make me a clumsy fool on the first day of school.

The girls were all too excited, seeing my little bumping show with that weird guy, except for Vanessa who doesn't seem that happy.

'Did Shaun say anything?' So that's his name. 'Did he say hi?' Amanda sang. Seriously, her voice is starting to bug me. I wonder why they kept her with them. She is so dorky.

'No,' I replied, sounding disinterest. 'I just didn't see where I was going.'

'Do you always eat that?' Vanessa asked pointing to my tray like it was some alienated food she had never seen before, knowing very well she was actually trying to change the subject.

'Well its food isn't it?' I said, taking a huge bite out of my sandwich.

********************

I groaned and walked like a zombie for the rest of the day as miss loud mouth continued going on and on and sometimes with Ashley joining us when we have the same lesson. I tuned them out. I care less to hear about Vanessa, about cute guys and about which student to walk away from and which student to approach for any particular problem.

All I want was to spend the rest of my senior year getting good grades so I can get out from this dump to Beverly College or somewhere I could call home. I wandered around with them like a dead doll. Yea I know dolls aren't alive but I meant those doll that are so soft and spongy, those stuffed ones. To me, they looked dead enough, with their heads lolling back and their hands and legs flailing. So dead.

I wondered why Vanessa kept these two around. I mean yeah Ashley seemed okay since she was more quiet and the type to nod her head to anything Vanessa might say which I know gives Vanessa an upper hand to rule but why Amanda? She's so not fashion forward and neither is she anything stereotype.

She's so, I don't know not the in-crowd type. If this is Beverly Hills, that girl is so out of the league, not to mention, out of any crowd. Though, not to worry, there will be some of those like her type and they would make a nice group. I snickered. Yes, yes, I know I can be pretty evil but hey I am not a liar. They do stuff people like miss loud mouth to some corner.

I looked up at the clock, hoping that the bell would ring, indicating the end of lesson and school so I could get back home to dial up my BFF's. I am seriously going insane and they are the only ones who could bring my head back to the sane world. I am telling you, mixing with such people could drive you nuts.

'Hey, want to join us at the coffee place? They are some lovely stores around town, maybe we could give you a tour.' I stared at her for a moment. Like as if I need more prompting, she added quickly. 'Vanessa's coming along.'

I shook my head. 'Busy, need to unpack.' Like I care if she comes or not. For all I know, blondie is having a messed up mind with whom she should mix and whom she shouldn't. So she is definitely out of the league. And then it dawn on me. Why have I never seen Vanessa in any of our classes except during lunch break?


	3. Ashland High Continues

**Once again, thanks to everyone for your reviews and for having my story has your favorite story. I am very much pleased to know I am getting people to enjoy what I try to explain that are playing in my head…-Giggles- and my head is really messed up… Lol… Well special thanks to 'Only if you wish it' for her love and encouragement. She's a great writer in here as well so everyone should check her out. –Amy-**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I stormed back home hating my life more than ever, wishing that I was back in Beverly Hills with Hilary and Samantha, my BFF. Well at least I hope they still are. It was still hard for me to deal with the fact that I have to start back a new life.

I threw my backpack off to the floor and dropped onto my bed, plucking the cordless phone of its set, flipping it open and dialing up the number.

The phone ranged then a rough voice spoke.

'Hey Josh, Hilary there?' I asked.

'What, you didn't call for me?' He faked a hurting voice.

I smiled. Despite my bad day, Josh does know how to make me smile. He was Hilary's brother and a good friend of mine.

'Well Josh, let me speak to Hilary first and then I will speak to you.' I assured him.

'Okay,' he said, as a matter of factly and the phone rippled for a moment, as he handed it off to Hilary. I heard her giggled and then said hello to me.

'Hey Hil, don't ask, this school sucks. Get me out of here.' I groaned, turning onto my stomach.

'God Gracie, I didn't know it was you. Hold on.' There was a rushing noises, I heard a door slammed and then Hilary got back on.

'Okay, I am listening.' She said.

I told her what happened and who I met, except I left out the part about Shaun. Somehow, I just don't feel like feeding her with the detail, at least not yet when I haven't known anything much, except for his name and the fact of him being weird and most importantly for being extremely attractive.

He got me really curious and I decided that I should ask Miss loud mouth behind Miss Popular's back, since she looks all jealous, yet it doesn't seem to me like there was any official thing going on between them both.

I focused my mind back to Hilary, listening now to her glory story of her and her boyfriend, Andrew. She never lets go of him, even though he is a jerk for going out with other girls behind her back. I hated that scumbag.

'Hey, I've got fresh news and I know I am supposed to wait this till Samantha tells her yourself but I just can't and well also the fact that you called me first.' Hilary sound all excited, like she was about to leap off the window with full of anticipation.

I groaned hating the surprise, 'Tell me already.'

'Guess who is Samantha dating?' she asked, piling up another stack of dragging mystery like as if I am playing cluedo with her. I didn't reply. I know she would come bursting it out by herself. Hilary can never really keep a secret. True be told, she is almost like Amanda, just the fact that she has a very high fashion taste and happens to be the daughter of one of the most famous fashion designers in California and also, she don't own an irritating voice.

'Well-' she began, purposefully dragging the suspense moment. I was seriously about to scream at her but she burst out the news. 'Josh had asked Samantha out!'

My mouth hung opened. 'Josh?' I blurted. 'You mean Josh as in your brother, Josh?' Now, that was a definite surprise. Who would ever think it was.

'Yes silly, my brother. How many Josh do we actually know? Wait, don't answer that, I am sure you are going to say that play-doh eyes Josh. Samantha would readily hang herself rather than date him.'

I laughed. He was definitely categorized as a freaky Josh. I don't know what's up with that guy but he has this glasses that makes his eyes look bigger. Its like seeing his eyes through a magnifying glass and what's worst is that he already got a huge popping eyes and the glasses just makes it double the size and allows his retina to be visible. Seriously, if he would ever need his eyes to be operated, the doctor would not be having any problem in checking it.

I frowned suddenly thinking of my boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend, I reminded myself. 'Err, how is Nathan?' I asked, trying to sound casual.

I heard a soft gasped on the other line and then it was silence. 'Hilary,' I called out, suddenly knowing there was something wrong.

'Yes,' she answered, her voice sounded timid. That's definitely bad news but my curiosity got over me and I wanted to know the truth. 'Who is she?'

She took a deep breath. 'Jennifer.' She held onto her breath, awaiting my responses.

A soft 'oh,' escaped my mouth as I stared blankly, bitterness creeping up me. My mouth went dry. I couldn't believe that my ex boyfriend was dating the girl I called my enemy.

I asked her to sent Samantha my regard and hung up the phone, giving her the excuse that I have homework, and she knew I never really do my homework. She let out her breath in a huge sigh and left me to be alone.

I was feeling sick knowing that everyone was attached except me. It's not like I am rushing or anything but I just couldn't believe that Nathan would have gotten over me that quickly and not to mention he was dating that bitch Jennifer. I curled my hands into a fist and balled it against my pillow, trying to calm myself. I thought of putting my mind onto something else instead.

I thought of the excuse I gave Hilary and I was really bored and life-sick enough that I pulled out the English assignment that I was asked to do by the horned-rim glasses teacher. Whatever her name was.

First day of school and already I've earned homework, so much for being the new kid.

I groaned and started scribbling, forgetting that I had promised to talk to Josh.

********************

I scanned through the hallway, thankful that the popularity group was not around then made my way to my locker.

I stood rigid, surprised.

There near my locker stood Mr. Exotic Eyes.

Slowly, not wanting to let him know that I care, I strode up casually, pretending to not notice he was there.

I stood beside him and pulled my locker door, throwing my backpack and pulling up my books.

I wondered why he was being quiet, not talking to me. I closed the locker door, finally deciding to talk to him.

But he was not there.

That was weird, he just stood by beside me a moment ago. I didn't even hear his footsteps descending. As I was searching for the weird guy, Amanda jumped up beside me, taking me by surprise. I glared at her.

She took a step back. 'Relax, its just me, I didn't mean to scare you.' Her eyes showed fear.

Well at least her voice didn't sound annoying when she is afraid. I calmed my nerves and gave her a we-are-cool smile.

'So, you ready for today's lesson?' I looked at her. Am I missing something? 'What?'

'Well I was telling you yesterday that today we are going to have a pop quiz for history and its not going to be easy. Mr. Richman is definitely weird and he sure knows how to make us a total loser. I think he hates rich people. You better watch out.' So much for being a Richman. I rolled my eyes.

So that was what she had been telling me yesterday while I droned her off. I laughed silently wondering how I could have droned off that irritating singsong voice of hers.

'Guess we will see.' At least history would be interesting. It's after all one of my favorite subject.

'Hey,' I called out to Amanda remembering the question that has been bothering me. Amanda looked up at me casually. I opened my mouth and began to ask. 'It's about Vanessa,' I stopped checking out a reaction. She was giving me a go-on look. 'I was wondering why I don't-'

I was interrupted brutally when the school bell ranged, hurting my ears. I covered them and winced. What the hell?

Amanda held me, 'Gracy, are you ok?'

I could barely hear her voice.


	4. What was I doing?

**I am very sorry that I had caused such a delay on this chapter. I got busy this week with cousins staying over, turning my house up-side down and noisy aunties. Not to mention my grandma creating trouble everywhere she goes to. Well, I still love them regardless but well I enjoy private time alone better. So well thanks to everyone for all of your reviews and well, sit back and enjoy this chapter and please do leave me a review. –Amy-**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I groaned silently, looking out at the others as the history teacher introduced me. My eyes caught a pair of dark ones and I shivered.

There he was, Mr. exotic eyes, in my class with me. Even though his eyes were no longer the diamond-like when I first saw him, it was still unusually unique.

I hate to admit it but it does reach out to me, like a cloth caught by a hook.

I am not sure if I am supposed to be excited or irritated. I nodded to the whole class and went off to sit with Miss loud mouth, who insisted on bringing me to the nurse.

'I am fine Amanda. Let's just get through pop quiz.' I said, my eyes darting out at Shaun. He was at my left and his back was facing me. His skin was so smooth and white. He looked like he bath in milk daily. I smiled despite my bad mood, entranced by his unusual beauty.

'Are you sure, you are okay?' Amanda broke into my mind once again.

I groaned.

'The pain will return if you don't stop talking already,'

I didn't mean to snap at her but she was plain annoying. I sighed and gave her a soft smile, 'I have just been under a stress with all the moving. I will be fine.'

She stared at me for a moment, as if wondering if I was telling her the truth then she smiled and nodded turning her attention to the teacher.

The bell incident was screwed up weird. One moment I was talking to Miss loud mouth and the next I felt like an alarm screamed near my ears, ringing the hell out of me.

Every single cell in my body seemed like screaming at me and the headache grew. It pulsated through my brain and I felt soft vibes that slowly grew stronger. I thought my brain was about to explode.

I felt Amanda's hand gently surrounding my shoulder but I couldn't hear her, neither could I hear anything else except the bell and yet I feel like I could.

Somewhere I heard distant voices and distance gasps. I thought I heard people muttering, somehow I could make out the sentences they were saying and yet some just drone off and in.

I felt like my world was turning upside down.

And then I was on the floor, ears covered with my palms, still shrinking away from the breath-taking-ear-shattering device that rung throughout the school or was it throughout my body?

When it stopped, everybody was staring back at me. I must have been screaming because, those who were way far from where I stood or sat curled up was even staring at me.

My cheeks were wet. Have I been crying?

I wiped them off quickly, my ears still hurting, knowing that if it had lasted longer, my brain would have really exploded and blood would have trickled down from my ears.

I still felt queasy from the noise, but the explosive headache slowly reduced into a dull ache. Its almost like I could feel blood pumping through out my head, and it seems like it was transferring from one flaps of my brain waves to another, rushing through, filling me up.

With Amanda's help, I pulled myself up, catching everyone's eyes, staring back at me, questions still whispering past their mind.

Great, new kid in school made it to the award-winning weirdo list.

I took a breath and acted like nothing happened, trying to calm my nerves down, even though it was screaming louder than that stupid bell, back at me.

The confusion turned to anger. I hated it even more when I do not have the answer. The question still lay unanswered.

How was it possible that the bell only affected me and not anyone else?

It's like it never happen at all and just a part of my mind's hallucination. This really made me mad and I bit down upon my lip hard then realizing it too late when I tasted blood.

Great, I punctured my own mouth and now mom's going to think I was in a fight not to mention my nosey sister Jessica would be all over me and she does make me mad, real mad. I wish I could break that small head of hers and lick up those liquid that flows from it.

I shook my head. Damn it! Why do I always have those horrible thoughts? Maybe I am really crazy.

I turned back to biting my lip again and started wincing. Damn it! I should start trying to think of doing something else when I am nervous.

I turned to my left and the black head turned back to face the teacher. Weird, was he actually looking at me? I smiled, thinking I might just like it here after all.

The day went with Mr. Richman talking about ancient history, Egypt. The pop quiz was not that tough. I answered them easily, topping off everyone.

I could almost hear everyone grumbling under their breath and Miss loud mouth cheering me on silently, probably proud of showing them that I am her friend when I answered everything correctly, so I decided to not be much of a show off and lay back, letting others answer the questions instead.

I casually turned my gaze to Mr. Exotic eyes and there in his place stood an empty seat.

My heart raced, my breath got caught in my throat and my mind whirled. I stared at the empty seat, my eyes not moving an inch.

Where was he? How could he-

'Ouch!' I heard someone winced.

I broke out of my immobilized moment and turned to my seatmate.

'What are you doing to me Gracy?' she whimpered.

I froze. What was I doing?


	5. Painful Memory

**Special thanks to all who supported and encouraged me and to those who helped me to be a better writer. Please do continue to support me (as sometimes I get lazy to finish them up –blushes guiltily-). Continue with your reviews, good or bad so that it might improve my writing. Thank you once again. –Amy-**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

I looked down at my hand and stared unblinkingly for a second, studying them. I had them curled around Amanda's wrist, my nails digging into it, tearing her flesh.

I pulled away quickly, my heart thumping within my ribs, as I struggled to breathe. What was I doing? I heard myself repeat the question in my mind again.

Amanda held back her hand, looking at me accusingly, her eyes wet and her eyelashes matted.

The sight of her wrist took me aback. I couldn't believe what I had done. Her wrist was swollen and red, blistered. There were four punctured nail marks, aligned straight after another, bleeding.

The smell of blood filled the air and I closed my eyes, feeling faint. My world started to sway and I grabbed the table edge.

I scrapped the chair back noisily as I got up on my feet, glancing at Amanda with fear. What was I doing? I asked myself again for the third time.

I felt the rise of an emotion, welling up inside of me and I knew I must leave. I turned on my heels and ran.

I caught a pair of dark eyes staring back at me and I stood a moment looking back at it, relief flooding through me but the feeling of nausea hit me and I raised my eyebrows, controlling back the heavy emotion that threatens to gush out.

I ran out the classroom, knowing that along with the thirty or more pair of eyes, there was also the pair of dark eyes, staring a hole through my back as he stood in front of the black board, holding a piece of paper out towards Mr. Richman.

*******************

I slammed and locked the cubicle shut behind me as tears slipped down my cheeks and onto my olive sweatshirt, soaking into, forming blotches of deep green spots.

I bit my lips, trying to hold back a wail as I rubbed my tears furiously with the back of my hand, which ended letting out a squeak from me.

I couldn't believe what I had done. Why on earth did I hurt Amanda? Not only did I make a complete fool of myself in front of the whole class, I even terribly hurt the girl whom had just tried to be friendly with the newcomer.

How could I be so evil? How in the world am I ever going to face Amanda again and with the crazy way I acted, I am sure Shaun would never look at me ever again. I slapped myself, trying to feel the pain of my burning cheeks taking over me, so that the pain within me would subsidize but it didn't help. It only made more tears rushed down my cheeks.

I heard a door opened and footsteps nearing as the distant scent of blood filled the air. I pressed a hand over my mouth trying to silence my sobbing, hating myself for what I have done.

Three soft thuds were laid upon the cubicle door and I heard a gentle voice calling out to me with full of concern. 'Gracy, are you ok?'

I literally jumped out of the cubicle, slamming the door open, the force of it hitting the wall as I dropped into Amanda's arms, tears freely flowing out as I wailed, letting out the rush of pain I have kept buried.

'Gracy it's ok. You didn't mean to do that. Its fine, hush now.' She held me in her arms, stroking my dark hair, careful not to untangle the braided parts as I kept on muttering, 'sorry' over again and again.

My sobs started softening, and Amanda decided to speak her mind.

'I heard you calling Shaun's name when you held my hand and you looked so frightened like you'd seen a ghost. No, actually it was like worse than a ghost. What happened back there?'

I had called out Shaun's name? Why couldn't I remember that?

Maybe it's cause my mind was all caught up and I couldn't hear or see what was happening, except remembering what I wish I could forget.

I hated crying and I was beyond shock to know I was still capable of crying, not ever since the day my dad left my mum and me.

I had bottled up my feelings for eleven years, pretending like nothing happened. I hated the way I felt that night, the way I had cried continuously for hours, not being able to sleep which had made me feel incapable of anything; which had made me feel weak. It was that very night that I decided to never cry again, never to show my weakness. But he triggered at my emotion. He brought out what I wanted hidden in me.

When I thought Shaun had disappeared, my heart nearly stopped and I couldn't feel my body, as it stood frozen, even my lungs couldn't function. Then there was the immense feeling of emotion rushing against me, chocking me further as the images of the past flashed by my eyes. Everything clouded from my mind, except the memory of the past. The memory that had been haunting me. The memory of the night that had changed my life forever.

'Gracy,' Amanda called, shaking me gently, her voice echoing through out the small room.

I stared at her surprised, waking up from my thoughts and then regaining my composure I stepped back and wiped my face with the sleeve of my top.

'It's nothing Amanda. I don't remember calling out his name. I don't remember doing anything and-' my voice trailed, knowing that even though I was lying, I was at least letting out some flashes of truth. I don't wish to let her know what happened, I don't wish to let anyone know. 'I am sorry Amanda. I really am.'

'Gracy, I've already forgiven you. It wasn't your fault. I saw the way you look, the way your eyes died. I know there is something but if you don't wish to talk about it, I will understand.' Amanda looked deep into my eyes, and I gave her a blank face, not wanting her to read my mind, just in case if she could, even though its literally impossible.

I nodded not able to speak much more but somehow a small part of me felt relieved. I have never had someone who I could cry to but Amanda- she just felt so different.

Sure I hate her voice and her loud mouth but she was also a person that tries to be there for me even when I don't want her around and even when I have hurt her that much. I turned my gaze to her wounded wrist, wincing at the look of it. She is a friend.

********************

I helped to apply the cooling gel given by the school nurse, watching Amanda winced as I press the coolness into her skin.

When the nurse took a look at it, the first thing she asked was how Amanda had got that burnt mark and bruises and somehow she turned her gaze at me. I opened my mouth to confess, even though it meant that I might get into trouble, what with sending off to the principle office, getting detention or worse getting my mother called.

Amanda however, beat me to it, 'I got burnt while I was in science class trying to get the right amount of chemical in, I didn't notice the Bunsen burner was already lit, and got my wrist right on it.'

Of course that was an unlikeable story. Firstly, we didn't have science class but English even though she wouldn't have figure that out since I doubt she knew about our schedules and secondly she's a nurse for god sake, she would have known how much damage a direct fire would have caused.

'Amanda, you may rest here if you want to but I would need to ask Miss-' she turned to look at me, expecting me to give out my name but I just stood and stared back at her. What did she think? I would give out my name and get busted? Forget it!

'No, I think I would like to return to class. The cooling gel made it feel better.'

Amanda got on her feet and clung an arm around me. Thanking the nurse, we both left the room. I was still feeling very much in guilt and I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her. I walked quietly beside her, hanging my head like I have lost to a bet, really wishing to cut class at that moment.

As if she heard me, Amanda pulled to a stop, forcing me to stop as well. 'You know, what you say if we cut class today?' I pulled my head up and studied her. Did she read my mind?

'We will return after lunch Gracy. I am sure, both of us aren't in the mood for studying.' A sigh escaped my lips. Guess she didn't read my mind but if she did, it'll be hard, cause my mind is pretty much messed up. Too many questions are in there, with no answers.

I nodded my head softly, even though ditching class would tampered with my grades but there was no way that by going to class, I could gain anything and more over, I could at least do this for Amanda's sake, since she was not in the mood as well.

'Okay,' I mouthed. 'But if only you allow me to buy you lunch to make up for that wound I cause, not that a lunch would make any difference but you know at least for the sake of you getting my butt out of trouble back in the room with detective a.k.a the school nurse.' I smiled, trying to lighten up the situation.

She laughed. She snorted. It was funny but I thought it was the most wonderful sound. 'Deal,' she said, pulling my arm closer, as we ran out of Ashland High together, arm in arm.

She is my friend.


	6. Friendship Blooms

**Well I am sorry for the delay of this story. I got held up and I have to apologize that I might take some time for the next chapter to come up. My cousins (kids) are going to be staying over my place in which means, I might not have time to write up the next chapter yet. So please do bear with me. And well I thank everyone for your reviews, its really all so sweet! Special thanks to 'Only if you wish it' (my best little sis and a great writer) and 'Candracar-Angel-101' for her encouragement. Many thanks to those of you who reads my story and appeals (couldn't find a better word) for story alert. Thanks a lot! ****–Amy-**

I ran through the store picking up clothes, nice tights and mini skirt with a hot pink top that shows off the cleavage and definitely a thigh high length boots. I even got some dress, as low cut as it could get, making sure the rest of the below is not showing off anything except for the fact that it shows a well exposed neckline and thighs. I practically threw the whole bunch of clothes into Amanda's arm as her eyes widen at the variety of choices I had chosen for her.

I laughed, 'Come on Mandy, just try them on, moreover-' I leaned closer and whispered into her ears, 'it's not like we are going to buy them or anything.'

Amanda backed into the changing room and a few minutes later came out of it wearing a the pink top, that clung around her body, giving her a slim look together with the black mini skirt and the short black jacket. To top of with it, she wore the thigh high boots that turned her from Ugly Betty into a hot chica. Well, if anyone watched Ugly Betty, you would know how sexy her sister appears, that's just how Amanda looked now.

My mouth dropped opened, staring at her. Damn! I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked at that moment. If I was a lesbian, I would have gone out on a date with her that very minute.

'Oh. My. God. You looked definitely hot!' I practically screamed the word, 'hot', getting attention from the shoppers, who stopped their shopping to stare at two teenage kids who had obviously skipped school.

She blushed at me, covering her cleavage with her bare hands and I laughed at her. 'Relax, you got to reveal what you've got!' That comment made her blushed harder.

I grinned. I was glad I could help Amanda to bring more confidence into her life and maybe she could be the queen bee instead of that obvious loser bee Miss Blondie.

Maybe I could even do a makeover for Amanda on the school spring dance and turned her into a swan princess and I am so sure there will be hundreds of guys queuing up for her.

Well, I have to admit, its cause I just wished so much to see Miss Blondie face fall flat. I mean come on, how many times do you get to see Miss Blondie Bouncy hair gets a crushed up face instead of a new crush everyday. Damn I would have enjoyed that, seriously.

I pushed her back into the changing room and stood outside the door, catching the clothes which she would throw out at me, giggling, obviously making noises allowing the other shoppers to be distracted as I continued teasing her knowing she was blushing in there. Haven't I told you how much of an attention seeker I am?

'Mandy, come on, you are so gorgeous. I bet half of the guys on the soccer team would be drooling all over for you and hey, then you can be Miss popular.'

I heard her muttered something but I couldn't catch what she had replied, as I continued rambling out, trying to figure out which guy might asked her out, not like I know them but well, sometimes you just happened to know the names of the cute guys, even if you are a newbie.

'Maybe Denver might asked you out. Wasn't he the one who had just broken up with Dennis, I think? Probably two names starting with the same letter must be bad luck. Thankfully yours aren't. I mean well, your name is Amanda and he is Denver. It's A.D.-'

I am pretty sure I am starting to ramble just the exact way Amanda does. Guess, now I am the Miss loud mouth, but more than ever, I learnt to appreciate Amanda's ramble.

'It sounds so cute. You guys should go out, and then I swear, everyone will be calling you both A.D. sooner or later.' I grinned as I heard Amanda mumbling something and then I heard a creek and the door opened.

I gasped. Standing there was Amanda, not just the hot chick she was but she has the touch of sexual and feminine, which says that I-am-hot-and-sexy-but-I-am-still-a-virgin. I just stood there till she called my name. She looked like a matured lady with full of confidence.

I stepped closer to her, as I noticed shoppers who were thinking we were a nuisance there actually seemed to be smiling now looking at Amanda, I pulled up her hair and twist it into a bundle and stared at her, holding the bun up with a hand. She was so amazing.

The baby blue silk dress even lit up her beautiful light blue eyes. She can definitely be popular I thought to myself.

'So?' she asked, looking at me nervously.

I realized I was giving her an odd stare and moved my gaze away, turning her to face the full-length mirror, placing on her shoulders, as she admire herself.

The corset was tight, bulging out her breast and squeezing her baby fats to give her a small waist look as the dress flow around her feet, mesmerizingly. I knew what I must do.

'This will be the best dress ever for the spring dance. I will make sure I get your hair and makeup done, leave that to me.' I was getting excited. I mean, come on, I found the perfect dress for my perfect friend.

She shook her head. I was disappointed.

'I am sorry Gracy, but I can't afford it moreover, I don't have a date and no one would ever want to go out with me.' She looked down, as I let go of her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders.

'Then start asking and go earn for the dress. There should be someone who could appreciate you for who you are and not what you are. If Ugly Betty could get a Henry, girl, you can get anybody.'

She can't be seriously thinking that she's ugly when she's that beautiful. She just needs to be, well, lady-like and learn some new tricks to be one.

Amanda smiled at me, her eyes reflecting happiness and excitement. I smiled back knowing that I am going to make a difference starting from today.

Amanda got off from her dress and appeared back in her normal clothing. I took off that cardigan she was wearing and told her to hold it in her hand. The dress she was wearing looked very sixties but adding the cardigan is just like flipping it off into alien world. I don't understand why she kept wearing these grandma cardigans along with dresses that makes her look bigger.

We got to Starbucks and ordered caramel chocolate, recommended by Amanda. Well I got to say, her taste buds on foods are just the best. We even got the triple chocolate fudge, which was damn amazing. It melted right in my mouth.

We had real fun. We didn't go shopping and spent lavishly like my BFF's and I used to do when I was back at Beverly Hills, but we went window shopping instead, pulling down stylish hats as I taught her some tips of the types of hats that goes along with certain outfits as I watched her eyes widen and shrink while I explained.

She's a real good listener. I think she listens to me better than in class. Maybe I should be the teacher. I chuckled in my mind softly.

'So you like Shaun, don't you?' her voice was in a teasing manner, giving me a secret grin. I almost chocked in my caramel drink at the sudden mention of his name. I shrugged, not wanting to give it out, even though I could feel my cheeks flushing. I silently wished that my face would not show, as I played with the straw, not wanting to look at her in the eye.

'Oh, come on. You owe me remember?' My cheeks heated as the guiltiness washed through. I looked up at her then looked down unsure if I was to apologize again. She smiled noticing my helplessness.

'I already forgave you and I know it wasn't really your fault now come on tell me about your interest in Shaun.' She prompted, trying to make me built up an interesting story. Seriously, there was nothing yet to inform, just that the weird feeling every time he looked at me with those eyes of his.

'He has great eyes and he brings shiver through me whenever he stares straight at me. I don't know why he looks at me, probably cause I am the new student or something but he sure does have an effect on me.'

I stabbed the fudge with the fork, making designs on it as I revealed how I felt. I could still remember the way he had first looked at me with those powerful eyes of his, they were sparkling like the star on a dark sky. I smiled at the thought.

'So you do like him?' she grinned. 'But there's just something about him-' she paused, hesitating.

'What you mean?' I demanded, wanting to know what was in her mind.

I waited, but she didn't reply, so I stared at her, my mind focusing on gaining that piece of information. Suddenly, it felt like I knew why and I opened my mouth to state the reason she had been hesitating.

'Cause he is different than all of us and that he is very much quiet, who kept to himself most of the times?'

I watched Amanda froze. How? She mouthed, her voice refusing to rise. I didn't know myself how I was able to know her thoughts but I assumed it was general knowledge.

'Oh Mandy, it sounds like him, but the way he acts is what makes me sort of attracted to him. He is like such a mystery and I love mysteries. ' My mind swirled to the image of his face, as I remembered the detail of it.

'Well, I guess so. I just don't know. Maybe he isn't much of a difference.' Her face cringed, and her thoughts changed lingered onto something else. I was wondering as to what it was and I tried searching through her eyes, but I couldn't search deeper, as I felt something invisible stopped me not allowing me to. I pulled back unsure of what it was.

'What's wrong?' I asked, feeling worried. Was there something that had happened between Shaun and her? It sounded impossible but I wouldn't judge her for that, for I know she's one person who has full of positive energy.

'Huh?' She stared at me, wonderingly for a moment and then started smiling. 'Nothing, I was just thinking of that dress. You think I really looked good in it?'

I nodded. Even though I knew there was something else in her mind, I was glad that I had placed an order for that dress she had tried on earlier. I knew she loves surprises.


	7. Amanda's Trouble

**Sorry for the delay. Just took me some time to write after both my cousins left. Also thanking everyone for all your support and 'AliceAndra' for her continuous support and review. Thank you everyone. –smiles- Enjoy and please do review. –Amy-**

We rushed back to school. The school bell has already ranged when we stepped in front of our lockers to gather books for our next class.

Amanda had been great and I felt very comfortable around her. We had spent hours together, chatting about stuff. I told her how I was before in my old school and also told her about my now ex boyfriend and my BFF's.

We were still talking to each other when someone sneaked behind us and sneered. 'Well, well, if it's not for the two who had snuck out to have fun just to return back to crappy old school or is it a new school for somebody.' Her eyes darted looking at me. She was obviously jealous.

I smiled at her sweetly adding more coals to the burning flame. 'Hey there, Vanessa, didn't see you there. Now if you would excuse us, we've got a class to attend to.' With that, I dragged Amanda, pulling her by her wrist, taking down a mental note to not touch her wound.

I turned slightly, trying to catch the look on Miss Blondie's face. She was in a state of utter disbelieve. Probably no one had ever ignored her in the way I did. Guess it was a big insult to her. I was gloating in the inside.

'Why did you have to do that?' Amanda asked, gritting her teeth, probably upset.

We walked to class together, balancing the books in our hands as we slid down onto our seats. I groaned looking at the horn-rimmed glass woman sitting behind the desk. It was English again. It was not that I hate English or anything. I just don't like the teacher. She's so demanding.

'Do what?' I asked, pretending not knowing, even though I do. I looked up at her smiling.

'Why are you hard on Vanessa?' she asked again. I was confused. Damn, I think this girl is blind. I thought she has a bad taste in fashion, now I knew she has a bad taste in friends too, well except for me of course.

'Jeez Mandy, what is it with Vanessa that really makes you think she appreciates you. See it for yourself Mandy. She's just using you. Think girl. Vanessa's having you and Rachel around just to have a so called groupie, where she could stand leader and boast herself around, without bothering, cause seriously, both of you don't question her and instead nod at everything she says.'

I was really irritated. I wanted her to understand and see that she's being used. If only she would.

'You don't know her Gracy,' she snarled. No kidding, she seriously did. 'Don't talk to her in that manner again whether she is using me or not. Just don't or you will regret.' She turned herself away, staring at the teacher, not wanting to face me.

'What you mean?' I was confused for a moment and then my brows straightened out, finally understanding. 'Oh, so it means you both are afraid of her aren't you?' I looked into her eyes searching for an answer. Her expression was blank. I couldn't get anything out of her.

'Mandy, I am talking to you.' I held her arm, shaking it gently, trying to wake up some senses into her mind. 'Seriously, don't tell me you are. Is she threatening you? You know that-'

I was harshly interrupted by a loud voice that called my name, well basically my family name.

'Miss Morgan!' I turned to the front, my eyes widened. Thousands of eyes turned back to stare at me. Well, not really thousand but it felt like it was. My face flushed. 'Maybe you would like to share with the rest of the class as to what has been so interesting that you've been discussing about?'

I felt the tension in the air, chocking and I hate it really hate it badly and it just make me mad and when I am mad I could get pretty sarcastic or I would sure have break anything that comes my way.

I stared back at her, challenging her. 'Well, I was wondering what your name was, caused you didn't bother to introduce yourself to me and also I was suggesting to give you names, since you don't have one. At least one that I do not know off.' I smirked, feeling my tension released a little as I heard almost everyone gasped.

She stared back at me like someone just shot a bullet through her brain, her face frowning, effecting her lips into a pout that made it looked almost like a beak. I felt a laughter rising but I bit my lips to control it.

After a while, she regained her composure. `Well, next time please do not interrupt the class unless if you have plans to visit detention, which is going to cause a dent in your report.' She smiled back slyly, returning back my poison. I hissed staying quiet, knowing that my reports are important. It was frustrating so I started biting my wounded lips again, tasting blood and not bothering and then out of the corner I saw a pair of eyes staring at me.

I turned and there he was, Mr. Exotic Eyes. This time however, he didn't turn his gaze away from me, knowing its my chance, I gave him a small smile then turned back to the lesson, not daring to look at his reaction, even though I was dying to see it. I was just too afraid if he reacts opposite as to what I had imagined.

Class ended for the day and it went on long enough. I never turned back to look at Shaun, even though I could feel him staring at me. Somehow, I even felt like some thing was fleeting in my head, like a gentle stroke of a brush. I don't know why or how but I pushed it back and then ignored it completely, giving my full concentration on the going on lesson, though the back of my mind was thinking about the issue with Amanda.

I walked to my locker alone, feeling irritated. Amanda was nowhere to be seen. She ran away not saying a word to me when the bell rang. Just hours ago we were talking like best friends and now she acts like I bitched her or something. It was frustrating but I thought it was best to ignore it.

Its no wonder Blondie had the upper hand. Who wouldn't take control if her circle had idiots in it? I don't like calling Amanda that, but it seems like she was.

I dragged out my backpack and stuffed some book in it then jammed the locker shut, sighing, only to let out gasp soon after.

There beside my locker stood Mr. Exotic Eyes, for the first time, smiling at me. 'Hi,' he said. He looked nervous, I could see it flowing through his eyes and his voice was a little shaky. Man, is this his first time coming up to a girl? But he is so cute!

'Hi,' I muttered back, giving him the same level of nervous in my tone, so he knows, he is not alone. He seemed to get it and it made him relaxed a little.

'My name is Shaun. I've ah been in a few classes with you.' I nodded, 'Yea, I've caught you once or twice around and ah, my name is Gracy.' I twists my fingers, trying to control the nervous feeling within me and its more of me not wanting to bit my lips till it bleed in front of probably the most hottest guy in school. He might end up thinking I am a weird freak.

'Yeah, probably everyone knows you since you are new and all.' He smiled. I felt the flutter in my mind again, and just then I caught his eyes staring at me, my lips to be exact. I flushed.

I raised my hand over my lips and rub a finger on it, feeling the swelled up skin. 'You do that a lot?' he asked, pointing out with his chin. My cheeks grew red and I looked down. 'Yeah,' I muttered. 'I just do it when I get pretty nervous.'

I licked my lips and once again tried pushing back the fluttering thing in my head, wondering what it was. It backed away gently. Maybe it was my conscience. I looked up at him. He was staring back at me, his eyes on my lips. I blushed harder. As tough as I was, this guy seemed to be able to melt me through.

'Hey Shaun!' Someone called out and I turned gazing back at another guy, walking by. He looked tough and strong, his ears and eyebrow pierced. He was wearing a black leather jacket, both his hand jammed down into the front pocket. He cast a glanced at me then turned his gaze to Shaun. 'We've got to go man. Something's up.'

Shaun nodded then turned to me. 'Well, ah I guess I will see you around,' he backed away from me, giving me an I-will-see-you-soon smile. 'And its nice meeting you.' He raised a hand but didn't wave it. He turned on his heels walking away as I watched him go, noticing his stride. He looked like he could move so easily, its like he was almost floating in air, except his feet was touching ground.

********************

I flicked through the channels feeling bored and stopped at the news, showing a body of a man, being carried in a stretcher. His eyes were staring wide, and his face frozen in shock. It was totally pale.

The reporter lady was speaking on the background. 'Police found the body of a 17 year old Vincent Taylor outside a dark alley. It seemed like he had been dead for over a night.' The video turned to show the parents of the boy and then an inspector, Charles.

'Citizens in a local bar claimed to have seen him left with a blond girl. We are still looking for her and if you are out there please give the station a call. We are not sure what was his cause of death but it seemed like he lost a lot of blood. In fact, it looked like he was drained. We've found nothing but just marks on his neck.'

Weird town. He sure would have been handsome when he was alive. Too bad he died.

The phone ranged, breaking the silence of the living room. 'I will answer that,' I called out to my mother, who was in the kitchen making dinner.

I picked up the receiver. 'Hello?' I heard the line cracked and then I heard a soft voice. 'Gracy?'

'Amanda? Are you alright?' My voice openly showing concern. 'Yes, I am fine. I just called uh-' the voice sounded very apologetic and detached. 'Can we talk?'

'Yes Amanda, need me to come over?'

'No, I be there.' She answered. 'Just give me five minutes and I be there.' Then the phone line went dead.

Five minutes? Wait, how does she know where I live? Does she live nearby?


	8. The Confession

**Thank you my special friends who have always been there for me. You all know who you are. (lol, yes I know I am not yet wining an award in the oscar.) Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough. Please do read and review as always. Thanks once again. –Amy-**

I flickered the television set off, throwing the remote on the couch and ran up to my room. I straightened out some of my things, stacking books in proper manner and straightening out my bed sheets. I stuffed my used clothes in the laundry basket and placed those that had been washed in the closet.

I pulled down a thick red turtleneck sweatshirt, since the weather would be chilling. I climbed down the stairs and told my mom that I was going out for a walk and that I be back soon. She called out something, but I shut the front door before I could catch her words.

Amanda was already on my doorstep. 'Mandy,' I called, taken by surprise. 'Why didn't you knock?'

'Gracy, I am sorry for acting the way I did in class.' I pulled myself down, beside her. The dim orange streetlights casting shadows across her face as I gazed at her. She looked pretty tensed up. I put an arm around her trying to calm her down. 'Mandy, it's okay. When we first met, I didn't like you all that much.' I confessed.

'To me you were an irritating person but somehow today, I got to see the other side of you. You are gentle, understanding and very friendly. You care and worry about others. It doesn't bother you regardless of how they treat you and I admired that a lot. I have been watching the way Vanessa treats you and Ashley. Like you both don't matter to her. You don't deserve her, Mandy and I am not going to say you deserve me or anything, cause for what I did to you today, I don't think I do as well.'

I shook my head, turning my gaze to the sky, staring at the waxing moon, casting a secret glow around. I leaned on my elbow on the mortar stairs and continued staring forward, waiting for Amanda to break her silence.

'You are a good friend Gracy. I knew you were, the day I met you. Ashley and I do not have any choices to make. There are things I couldn't say, things that may cause you to be in danger. You meant a lot to me Gracy, I can't lose you too.' She sniffed.

I looked at her, not understanding fully what she was saying. Her eyes were wet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She really did fear Vanessa. Whoever Vanessa was has everything to do with her fear.

'It doesn't matter who Vanessa is, what matters is what's in your heart. Vanessa can do nothing if you don't wish to be her friend. As long as you are true to your heart and firm at your decision, Vanessa can do nothing. For all I know Mandy, you are much more stronger than Vanessa. She is a coward, who cares only about herself. Using both of you to do things she wanted. I believe in you, Mandy. I know you can be independent.'

Somehow words kept pouring out from me. I am not sure what the whole issue was all about probably insecurity or maybe Vanessa was into some kind of a criminal dealing. It isn't anything new. Many teenagers have been involved with gangs, dealing with drugs, extortion, kidnappings and sometimes even murder.

Amanda looked a little relieved taking in my advice. She gave me a weak smile, 'So I thought I saw Shaun talking to you,'

I almost squealed at the mention of his name but instead I replied calmly. 'Yeah, just caught me up to say hi, you know since we are in the same class and all and also the fact that I had just moved here.'

'Really? He didn't ask you out or anything? He gave you the smile. One that says: I am interested in you.' I blushed and shrugged, glad that the darkness kept my flushing cheeks well hidden. I wonder how she knew he was there, smiling at me or talking to me, unless she had been nearby. So she hasn't ran off, she had just went off to sort her feelings. That was a relief to know.

'Hey, mom is making dinner, maybe you would like to stay and take a tour of our house?' I deliberately changed the subject. If I go on talking about Shaun, I would start to leap in excitement and that's not the usual me. He has had me captivated. I licked my lips, thinking of his eyes and the way he smiled.

'Sure, I was wanting to ask you. What's up with your lips?' she asked, pointing at them. I ran a finger on them, feeling it soft, wet and swollen. It hurts a little when my fingertips are pressed against it. 'Just an old habit. I chew on them when I get pretty nervous.'

'Oh,' she looked at me doubtful. 'Till it bleeds?'

I smiled and nodded. 'Till it bleeds.' I agreed.

I pulled Amanda into the kitchen wanting to introduce her to my mom. My mother's back was facing the stove; the smell of cooked meat hit our nostrils as I took a whiff of it.

'Hey mom,' I called.

'Oh you are back-' she trailed off when she saw that she had a guest.

'Mom, this is Amanda. She would be joining with us for dinner.' I introduced, as my mother took Amanda's hands in a short handshake, giving her a warm welcome smile.

'Hello Amanda, it's nice to meet you. I am making steak with mushroom sauce. How would you like your steak?' Mom asked, turning the steak to cook it on the other side. I sniffed the air, I could smell a tinge scent of blood, and it stinks a little. Animal blood, my head whispered to me.

'I would prefer them rare, Mrs. Morgan.' Amanda declared. The smile on my mom's face dropped and we stood frozen, staring at her. She must have noticed us and quickly gave us a surprised look.

'You mean, you never ate rare meat? Here, we do it all the time.' She gave us a short I-got-caught-red-handed, nervous laugh. 'Most of us here prefer rare than cooked meat.' I knew it was not true but I didn't prompt further. After all, it depends on ones taste and for all I know, Amanda' s taste bud is awesome, judging by what she recommended me at Starbucks, earlier afternoon.

My mother however, sensing by her body gestures, I realized was not happy by what Amanda had requested, but being the host, she remained hush about the matter and nodded her head at Amanda, giving her an unsure smile, then turned back to her pan. I caught a word seeping through out of her, 'it can't be'.

Of course I thought its just my imagination, but somewhere I had the feeling that I had just read my mother's mind and somehow, it seemed like she was horrified or like she knew someone who might have been the exact same as Amanda was; eating rare meats.

I dragged Amanda away, up to my room, as I let her explore around, running her hands over my books and tables, chattering away, my mind lingered off, shutting off her voice.

I was amazed that I could read minds and I recalled how I had acted after the bell ranged. The way I could hear people talking and even those whispering to themselves, when my ear was partially deaf, cause it was all coming from their mind. They weren't speaking aloud. They were thinking out in their private chamber and I was their intruder.

I gulped, fear rising up within me. I wasn't sure who I could trust enough to share this weird information. I was in dilemma. I don't want anyone to think that I am a freak, not just at the moment when I am starting to feel comfortable in my new school, with a new friend and a new guy interested in me. This couldn't possibly be happening! No!

I hear myself, screaming my head off. Oh god, No! No! No! Nooo!

I felt a harsh shake, my head snapping back, pulling me back to reality. 'Gracy?!'

My room door bursts opened and I felt my mother's arms reached out, pulling me to her, my face buried against her chest. I was shivering. Fear had taken me.

'It's ok honey, its fine. You are all right. You are safe now. You are safely in your room, see. '

I stepped away from my mom and gazed across my room. Everything was fine, nothing was wrong. It was just my head. My gaze turned to Amanda, who was staring at me, her face white as a sheet.

I turned to my mother to see her glaring angrily at Amanda. Apparently, she had thought that my breakdown was the cause of my new friend. Not to mention, she saw her shaking me hard. Anyone would have misinterpreted it.

I got in between her and Amanda before she could jump on her, even though I don't think my mother would. I held her hand then ran my fingers on her palm. It was a soothing therapy of mine that I use to do since childhood whenever my mother was upset.

Immediately my mother relaxed and looked at me. 'Are you okay?' she asked, putting a hand over my forehead as if to check my temperature.

I nodded. 'Sorry mom, I think I am pretty much stressed. It's not easy to be a new student and to start all over again and that's why I hate it here. But I've been trying to make friends, and Amanda here was the first one who had stuck to me since I started.' I scanned my mother's face, trying to find her reaction.

She was only expressing her concerns over me and nothing else. I am not sure how to use my mind reading powers that I thought I have. So I let it go.

For a moment, my mother searched through my eyes, and I allowed her to see my inner strength. Like she did, she nodded at me and turned to leave my room, then abruptly, she turned back to me, 'Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes and be careful Gracy.'

She eyed Amanda and me for a few second before leaving my room, shutting the door behind her. Now I have explanation to do. I turned to face Amanda, her arms crossed. I have no idea what to answer her, but I already could make out what her question was, without reading her mind.

'I am sorry Mandy. I was just stressed out with everything that was going on and I guess it got to my head and I had an illusion-' I paused, staring at Amanda, hoping she buy my little story.

'What sort of illusion?' she stared back, eyes challenging, her anger expression not fading.

'I thought I saw myself hurting everyone, you know the way I hurt you. It's like I could touch someone and hurt them bad. I almost thought I was Rogue.'

Rogue was from one of my favorite television cartoon show, X-men. She is the one who sucks energy and life off someone by just touching them and so she had to wear gloves to avoid skin contact.

'It scared me bad, Mandy' I said, shivering at the thought of the actual reason. 'I don't want to be called a freak.'

The anger in Amanda's eyes melted, replacing with love and concern. She held onto me, 'I don't care if anyone say anything. I know who you are, Gracy. I trust you, the way you trust me. Even if you are a freak, I will stand by you.'

Its funny how I was comforting her just a few moments ago and now she was returning back the comfort. I smiled at her. 'Promise me one thing,' I said, looking up at her, 'Promise me that you wouldn't let Vanessa rule you.' She nodded, her eyes still reflecting the fear. Then I heard her said something else, without opening her mouth.

'I promised to not let her kill you, the way she had killed my parents.'


	9. The New Ability

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and has given me reviews and has always been keeping up with them, waiting patiently for each and every chapter. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also, to all those who has choosen to keep my story as your fan alert, 'Leftmyheartwithyou28', 'Afta4ever', 'xxArianaxx', '', 'disfunctioned movements' 'Lady-of-the-ravens', I thank you very much. And yes of course, those who has always review me, special thanks to them all, Aliceandra, Candracar-Angel-101, Only if you wish it, sweetimpossible. Thank you everyone! Enjoy this chapter and always remember, Review please… -Amy- **

I slammed my locker door and groaned. Great! Just great! How could I have forgotten my Math homework?

I tried to recall what I had been doing last night. Amanda wanted to leave early after my freaked out situation that caused my mother to give her that warning glare, but somehow I tried persuading her into staying at least till after dinner. Reluctantly, she finally agreed.

While in dinner, she never once dared to look up at my mother and I was very much ashamed of my mother whom was still glaring down at poor Amanda. Knowing Amanda's secret got me to feel pity and proud towards her.

I sighed. If only my mother knew, she wouldn't have been acting the way she did. I should talk to my mom about her behavior. I know, its ironic but we are all humans and we do act upon our instinct.

After dinner, Amanda left for home. I have no idea where she was living since her mind clearly declared that she no longer has her parents around. It brought shiver down my spine thinking about what I had learnt through her mind.

Several times I wanted to ask her what had happened, but I had to swallow back to avoid being looked upon with fear. She is the only close friend I have for now.

How could Vanessa have killed her parents? She is just a sixteen year old like all of us. How's that even possible that she could kill them both? Unless she has some super strength like perhaps cat woman.

The actress, Halle Berry's face lingered across my mind, as I watched her turned into Vanessa, only this time, cat woman Vanessa hurts the innocent, instead of protecting them. One thing was for sure Vanessa would be letting her hair sway back behind her walking in the dramatic cat move.

That night, I remembered I stayed up doing my math homework, as my mind occasionally drifted off thinking where she is staying at this moment and with whom. Maybe she is adopted. I tried to reassure myself that.

'Hey,' someone tapped my shoulder, breaking my thoughts. I jumped back, almost slamming myself onto the locker, but Ashley held me.

'Oh my god Gracy! It's just me.' Ashley still held onto me, trying to calm me as my heart beat against my ribs.

I took a deep breath, unsure as to why I had reacted in such a manner. 'Sorry,' I muttered. 'I was just in a deep thought.'

'Oh, I see that.' She smiled at me, letting me go after making sure that I was not going to get my head slammed onto the locker door. Talk about being jumpy. 'Amanda warned me about you being jumpy, sorry, its my fault, I just forgot.'

'It's ok Ash, I am cool now. So what you doing here all alone? Where's Amanda and well your favorite celebrity of the year, Vann-nesss-sa?' I dragged her name in a purposeful sarcasm, as I leaned on the locker that I had almost collided into, clutching my books against my chest.

'You really don't like her don't you?' Ashley whispered, leaning closer, like she was afraid someone might hear our conversation, her eyes darting about.

'Not one bit.' I shook my head.

'Amanda told me about what you said to her, the other day. You know you shouldn't offend her. She isn't really as bad as you think she was.'

Yea right, that's why she got Amanda's parents killed. What? She was playing spin the bottle with them and they chose dare, so she asked them to jump of cliff? Get real!

Something is definitely wrong with the both of them. I knew why Amanda was afraid but I wondered why Ashley was. I shivered thinking of the possibility that Ashley might be an orphan as well.

'Ash, like I told Amanda, I just hated seeing Vanessa being bossy and scaring you both. Not to mention, she doesn't seem to care at all. All she bothers is to look perfect and having you both with her, just outshines her. She is being dominative, ordering you around.'

I heard mild footsteps in the distant, somehow I had an idea of who it was. It's like I could almost smell her scent. 'Strawberry,' I muttered under my breath. I could hear the air flow as she swayed her hair back, showing of her strawberry blond shiny hair.

'Speaking of the devil, here she comes.' I told Ashley, looking at the corner.

There's just one problem.

Ashley turned her gaze to the empty corner and then right in front of her eyes, Vanessa walks in, swaying her hair as I had expected, beside her was a very timid looking Amanda and a new blond head I haven't seen.

Ashley turned to me, her eyes widened in surprise. 'How did you know?' She wasn't even in sight.'

It took me awhile to realize that I had been able to predict Vanessa's coming. Or, I was able to hear her from that distant as well as smell her. I was freaking again. I have more than just one ability? Oh my god! What if I am sick?

Vanessa stepped up in front of me giving me a sly smile. The strawberry scent felt stronger as it hit my nostril. 'Well, well, if it is not for the new girl.' She sneered.

'So you are saying you are an old girl, no wonder you had to cover yourself with perfume, probably your body must be decaying by now. I could smell you from miles away.' I snickered, challenging her eyes.

Vanessa's mouth dropped open. 'Why you little-' she started but was brushed off when the blond beside her put out her hand.

'Hi, I am sure we haven't met. My name is Claudia Klaus, Vanessa's sister.' She smiled at me.

I smiled back, taking her hand. So she is Vanessa's sister. That just answers why they had some similar features. 'I am Gracy Morgan. I just moved here awhile ago, but long enough to sniff out some unwanted scent.'

Of course I was referring it to Vanessa who looked like she was about to jump on me and tear me apart with her fresh manicured nails. It just made me feel good. I smiled sweetly.

Claudia laughed, long and hard. It sounded dramatic, even sarcastic but somehow it ended in a genuine smile as I could see Vanessa's eyes flashed angrily at her sister.

Claudia ignored her and looked across at me. 'I like you, Gracy. You seemed funny and very easy to be with.' She smiled, moving forward to me. 'Think we could be best of friends?'

I looked at her for a second, checking her. The slim, tall girl looks like about a year older than me and she seemed like a nice person. Maybe bossy, but she seemed only bossy over her sister, not over her friends. She seemed much more friendlier than her sister. I remembered the first time I met Vanessa and she was being sarcastic to me, but Claudia, she seems different; very honest and sweet at the same time and she looked like someone who enjoys a good laugh.

I smiled and nodded my head, giving a sideway glance at Vanessa whose face was red with anger or insult. Either way, I was gloating inside out.

Amanda and Ashley took their places beside Vanessa, staring back at me, their eyes showed fear. I guess making Vanessa angry was getting them scared. I shrugged at them and turned my gaze back to Claudia.

'So, you go to school here?' I asked, not moving away from my locker.

'No, actually I do not go to school. My sisters and I are kind of home schooled.' She declared. I looked up surprised. No wonder I have never seen her in any of my lessons. 'And Vanessa hangs around here a lot?'

'Oh, does she?' Claudia turned her gaze at Vanessa, corking an eyebrow up, who bit her lips looking back at her sister.

'Well, guess Vanessa misses her friends. After all, home school can be bored but it certainly advances us.' She smiled at the three of them. There was just something about her smile. Something dark.

Somewhere a thought popped out. I scanned around the room, glancing from one face to another. Claudia was looking at her sister, Amanda and Ashley were standing paled, fear due to the situation in the room and Vanessa was staring back at me, furious.

She thinks she can get away with it? Oh, just you watch my little one, when I squeeze your throat and drain you out, you wouldn't be having a big mouth then. No more words to sound your sarcasm, only the last drop of blood for the last sigh of your life.


	10. Dark Shadow

**Apologies to all for the extreme delay as I had been busy dealing with volunteering works. However, I thank everyone for your patience and reviews… -smiles- So do remember, read and review. –Amy-**

I walked down the hallway, losing track of time. I decided I would just hide myself in the bathroom for a moment. It was lunch period and I was skipping it. One reason, I just wanted to avoid them.

I remembered the threatening words I had heard from the mind of someone. My first suspect was Vanessa, of course. As far as I know, she's dangerous and very much dare to do anything. I was not afraid of her but there was a little voice within me that kept nagging at me. There were four of them by my side when I heard the threatening thoughts.

But who? I couldn't read from whom the thought was coming from. It feels like all of their thoughts were colliding towards each other. Like it was connected, which was weird. Each of us has our own mind. The four of them though felt like they share one mind.

I couldn't concentrate on the lessons the whole period. Something within me thinks that one of them were evil or perhaps all of them. Weird word to use but that's the word that appeared in my mind and of course it was my own thoughts.

All the time I was thankful that Amanda who was my seat partner didn't talk to me during lesson period. She seemed to be nervous or something, I could get that jittery feeling from her but I was too deep in my thoughts that I didn't think about listening to hers, not that I know how to control that ability yet.

The moment the bell rang, I scrambled from my chair, carried my books and papers and dashed out of the room, not giving Amanda a slightest glance. Thanking god that the bell didn't killed my ears this time, even though it still sounded annoying.

I ran down the hallway, almost tripping over my leg, just wanting to get away from the four of them and I was hoping so hard to not collide into Shaun. At that moment, I didn't wish to see anyone. I was feeling so weak like I hadn't eaten the whole day.

I turned around the corner, seeing the 'Ladies' sign, I pushed the door and stormed through. Two girls stopped talking and stared at me. They must have been applying lip-gloss as they were holding the applicator in their hands, frozen at my sight. Well, surprise girls!

I dropped my eyes to the floor and walked to one of the cubicle, pushing it with my finger gently. Great, the same cubicle I had been crying in the other day. Wish me luck for trying to hide. Seriously, couldn't I find somewhere else? I sighed loudly, aware that the two girls could hear me.

I waited till I heard them leave, the door slamming behind them, then I screamed to the walls, hearing my scream echoed all around the empty cubicles. I was frustrated. Annoyed being freaked out about the threat. As you can guess I am not easy to be freaked out. Of course I was freaked out about my ability. I mean how many of them could read mind or hear thoughts like I do.

But somehow, I was able to adapt to it, since it felt natural. Being threatened isn't natural. Well of course, whoever said it, didn't said it to my face. Well if she did, I would have tore her lips for that. I am not much of a patient person. After my dad left us, I started hiding my feelings, not wanting to hurt my mother as she had been doing the same thing too and yet I hear her cries sometimes and every night I hear her talking, like dad was there. But he never was there and I doubt he would ever be.

Something made me thought of practicing my ability. I have no idea of how I am to work my ability. Its not like it has an on and off switch button. Though, I wish it has them, so it'd be easy for me to turn it on when I need.

A thought flashed into my mind. Is it possible that I could perhaps read minds of others who aren't within a room that I'm in? How far or depth can my ability reach out? I thought this would be a good time to have it a try, especially when no one was around to distract me.

I pulled down the toilet seat and sat on it. My books and papers were still in my hand as I clutched them in my arms, wishing I had stopped by my locker and closed my eyes, trying to put all thoughts away. I concentrated, imagining the room I am within. There weren't any thoughts around, except my own so it was hard to feel anything, but slowly, the imagination in my mind turned to reality and it felt like I was really seeing the room through my own eyes.

I tried to move forward, of course still imagining the whole scene. I saw the hallway, and heard the thoughts of those around speaking. It's almost like I could see their sound wave, creating all those images around me. There were some of the students that I recognized from my classroom. I stayed back listening to them for a moment, as they gathered, talking about some trip that we were supposed to make and I wonder how was it possible that I hadn't heard about it.

Probably I didn't hear too many things. Of course, my mind hasn't been on any subject lately. Lucky me, I am a top student, most of the time at least, or I would have definitely be failing my grades this year, with all those thoughts running through my mind and the fact about my new found ability, I don't even feel normal.

I was thankful none of them were talking, neither thinking about me. For being a new kid, I was definitely considered weird or maybe a freak. So it did surprised me that they weren't talking about me. If it were my old school, we would definitely gathered in the cafeteria and gossiped away. Hey, it happens. Not like I joined the gossipers, but I sure enjoyed listening. Its always such a comedy tragedy for me and sadly, I do miss those times.

Then it occurred to me that they might be having gossips in the cafeteria, moreover, Amanda and friends would be there, so I decided to walk to the cafeteria or was I floating?

As I moved, I had this distant feeling that I was being watched. I turned my gaze to every corner of the hallway. Of course no one was watching me. Everyone was busy talking, none of them looked my way as I slipped through. Moreover, I am just sort of like imagining things right? Or am I not?

I stepped through the cafeteria door as someone walked out. There I scanned through the crowds. No one noticed me. I open my mind and tried to hear for words. There! I heard someone said my name. I zapped through to them. Seriously I think I flew! I was so fast! It drove me to shock when I suddenly realized I was near the one who was thinking of me. I looked down at the table, keeping my distance from them, just in case if they sense me.

Amanda backed out from her seat muttering something about wanting to find me and she knew where I was! Damn! I knew I was dumb to choose the same hiding place. Vanessa nodded not bothered, forking her salad down, while her sister sat quietly drinking a bottle of avian chatting with Ashley, whom was again, poking her salad. Do they ever eat anything at all?

That's when I felt it again. The feeling of being watched. I scanned through the crowd, glancing from one table to another. Sensing through their mind. None was thinking of me. Not even a word about the new girl. Even though I was relieved about that, I was a bit sad. Feels like I wasn't worth enough to talk about.

My body shivered. Is it possible that I could be being watched? How in the world do you see another's imagination? Unless of course! How could I not know this? What if we have another mind reader around?

I felt a prick. Like the other mind reader is nearby. I looked down upon the table I am in. All the girls were eating their lunch and shoving each other, laughing. I turned to Vanessa's group. Even they were busy with their business but I noticed something off-hand.

Claudia was sitting rigid, like all her senses were up. She was not looking up though. It was like she could feel me. I wonder if she was the mind reader, but the familiar prick proved me wrong. No, it wasn't Claudia. The other mind reader was behind me.

I turned. I glanced across the crowd, at the end of a corner. Behind a wall stood someone hiding in a shadow. The shadow stepped out a little. It was wearing all black. I tried to feel it, to read its mind, but somehow I felt like I ran into bricks.

It didn't hurt but it was like I couldn't get across to the other side. I didn't force through, not knowing how much strength the other person has and more over, I am newly practicing. Like they say, better be safe than sorry, though I am not sure who said it.

Just before I could try and look through pass that shadow to get a better look at that person, I heard someone calling my name and then I heard three loud noises.

Oh crap! I forget all about Amanda coming to get me over! I felt a jerked and I was back in my body. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was back in a cubicle and Amanda was calling my name, her voice full of panic. I got up, a wave of nauseous hit me and my head started to spin.

'Wait,' I called back, wanting her to shut up. She's worsening my headache. I leaned on the cubicle door, recollecting my balance. After a few seconds, with Amanda pestering me to open the door, I finally stepped out of the cubicle and dropped into Amanda's arms again, my books and papers clattering down the tiled floor.

Isn't this getting all too familiar?

'What's wrong Gracy? What happened?' her voice was so shaky, as she held me up. She really cares. It warmed my heart.

What am I going to tell this girl? I just walked through my imagination? Which is so weird. It just struck me as being freaky. How in the world can imagination turned into reality? I saw Amanda and heard her thoughts of finding me but how was it that it turned out to be real? Imaginations are just thoughts of mind, like a fantasy right?

So if that part of imagination is real, which means, the shadow was real too. Someone was watching me. Worse, someone knew about my ability!

And all I knew about this person was that he definitely was a guy with almost the same ability as mine only, he was also able to see me as I mind traveled.

But who was he? Why was he watching me? Is it because I have the similar ability and it got him curious or was it more than that?


	11. Mandy's Wound

**Zillions of apologies to all those out there who have been waiting for the upload of this chapter. I got delay due to the reason of my volunteering duty, some personal problem, my birthday party and the fact that my grandmother and aunt has been bunking in my place for the whole week. So yeah, I have got tones of distraction. It's not a good thing to keep my readers waiting, but I have got no choice, and for that I apologize. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember Read and Review! Enjoy! –Amy-**

Amanda dragged me out and decided to walk towards the Nurse room, dragging me along as she held my wrists. I realized I hadn't given her any answer and guess she thought I wasn't feeling well. I stopped her, standing on my track.

'Mandy, no, I am fine. I was feeling a bit dizzy but it's cause I haven't eaten anything since morning. I need food not Miss Detective.'

She frowned at me then laughed when I used the word, 'Miss Detective'. Of course it was a trigger word to get her to laugh and to help her to not to worry about me and yes I didn't exactly lie to her. I wasn't feeling good. Not after learning I have an unknown man at my heels, who apparently knows about me now, because all I wanted was to practice.

'All right, let's go then. They are all waiting for you.' She smiled at me, locking arms we strode slowly. Guess, I am not the only one lying. Vanessa doesn't care, Ashley was too busy wishing to eat some good food the moment she gets back home and Claudia, well she I'm not sure. I couldn't get anything from her head.

My headache was still killing me and it was cause I was disturbed while my mind was traveling. I still remembered the snappy feeling of the connection my mind has when it was pulled back too quickly. I felt like someone slammed something into my body and it brought the heavy duty pounding in my head.

At the corner I caught a shadow, and I froze, grabbing Amanda's wrist tightly, to stop her. I let out a small gasp, and turned to that corner. A guy in biker clothes looked back at me. I remembered the guy from my brush with Shaun, when he first stopped by my locker to have a chat with me and this guy popped out of nowhere. He gave me a nod like he knew me, then his gaze turned to Amanda.

Now, his eyes changed; glinted. It was like it changed color. He has a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes but when his gaze lay upon Amanda, his eyes flickered, and there was like a thunder in his eyes. The color turned a little darker, but it was still as attractive as before.

I turned to Amanda, who was staring back at that guy. I couldn't get her feelings. It was like she was afraid. Or maybe it was nervous. I leaned over, still holding her wrists and whispered into her ears, 'You know I think he likes you.'

That snapped her out and she blushed. I turned back to the guy, but he was no longer there. What's with these guys? Why do they always run away?

Probably they got shy and were too afraid that they might blush in front of girls. I chuckled to myself. I on the other hand, think it's a big turned on to look at blushing guys.

'So much for liking me,' she sighed, walking along, huffing and puffing.

I pulled her back and held her wrist. 'Don't worry, sometimes guys just gets nervous or shy. If he does like you, he would get to you.' I gave her the most sincere smile, so she would believe that he might return.

She just shook her head and continued looking down, starting to drag me again. I pulled her back. 'Hey Mandy, there is something I wanted to ask you about.' I paused as I watched her staring at me, her forehead cringed, worried and wondering.

' It's uh- about Shaun. Can you tell me more about him?'

Suddenly I felt too nervous to talk about him. My heart was thumping lightly in excitement.

'I knew you like him!' Amanda declared, her body immediately taking the hyper excitement state. Sometimes I wish I could be Amanda. She doesn't seem to be caring about what others would say. She is timid but she has a deep sense of confidence.

I blushed, my cheeks burning hot. I looked down, wanting to avoid her stare but at the same time, wanting to get information. 'Tell me,' my voice almost a whisper.

'Well, lets see. Shaun doesn't have any family. Some said that they had left him, others said that they had died in some kind of an accident. I do not know how Shaun earns himself a living but somehow he does. He lives with his friends, and well he is a good guy just that he loves to keep to himself and he doesn't really talk. It's a surprise to know he had talked to you at all.'

'Oh,' I was a little surprised I have to admit it. No wonder he acted pretty nervous. I wondered what is it in me had been so attractive enough for him to put away all his nervous feelings behind to talk to me.

'Why is he quiet all the time?' I gazed at her, wonderingly.

'Not sure, he has been that way ever since he got here. I guess so. The girls in here drools for him,' she leaned closer, whispering into my ear, 'even Claudia.'

'What? Isn't she suppose to be a senior?'

'She is, but well, age never matters right?'

I shrugged thinking of Mr. Exotic eyes, his mysterious eyes and his quiet self. Why did he wanted to talk to me? Was he expecting something from me? Or does he just really like me?

I wondered where he stays, and if he is doing any part time duties maybe in some local restaurant. McDonalds? Kentucky? A pizza parlor?

The more I think about him, the more I admire him. He is alone and he fights to live, to study. Then it occurred to me that even Amanda has similar situations as his. Such a coincidence, right?

'Mandy, where do u live?' I asked, randomly.

'Huh? Just around, nearby yours.' She was nervous, I could sense it clearly, her throat tightening.

'How did you know where I lived?' I asked, breaking the question within me. I watched her eyes go wide like she just blurted out something she wasn't supposed to and then change her reaction as quickly as she had given it.

'I- well, I-' she blushed, running her hand up twirling her long hair nervously. I gave her an I'm-not-letting-you-go-until-you-blurt-it-out look.

She looked down defeated, 'Well the other night, I followed you home.' She blurted, not wanting to look directly at me, her eyes shifting gaze at her feet. 'I got curious to know where you lived. I mean, after all, you are the new girl, and well it was more out of just curiosity at well, if you are from Beverly Hills, your house would be big and nice looking, so I was tempted to see how beautiful it looked.' Her cheeks showed a crimson red, her eyes still avoiding mine.

I smiled. 'Well you saw it in the inside, so what you think?'

She looked up at me, a glint of relieved and happy in her eyes. Maybe it's cause I smiled or maybe I gave her an it's-ok amusing tone in my voice.

'I think it's awesome and beautiful. It's not too big but then again, there's only you and your mother living in it so you both don't need a big house for that and it's hard cleaning it all up.'

Didn't I tell you she has a loud mouth? I wonder how she speaks the whole sentence without taking a huge breath in.

'No, I do have a sister actually. Her name is Jessica. She's in the twelfth grade in Junior High and she's a big nuisance.' I laughed thinking about my notorious little brat sister, whom had been quite popular in her old school as well.

'Oh, and I didn't see her when I came by?' she asked, almost doubtfully.

'She wasn't around when you were over. She was in a sleepover party with a new best friend she had found. My sister's good in making friends. She could be quite manipulative.'

She smiled, amused and then out of nowhere, she took both of my hand and held it in hers.

'Gracy, I really apologize for following you. I shouldn't have did that, I could've asked you or waited, but I didn't. Would you forgive me Gracy?' Her smile had vanished and nervous filled her up, guilty thoughts were colliding through her mind.

Her clutched was so strong almost hurting my wrists but I could sense her emotions, wanting me to forgive her. I wondered why she hadn't told me earlier but I guess I forgave her.

I turned my gaze down to her hand and tried to pry my hand from hers then I held her hands and my eyes grew wide.

In the place of those burnt mark-like wounds was a beautiful delicate skin. There were no marks, nothing to indicate that her wrists was ever touched and handed roughly.

Where the hell was the wound? Wasn't it only a couple of days I had wounded her? How was it able to heal that quickly?


	12. Shaun & Vanessa

**Again, sorry for the delay. Finally my aunt and grandmother are away! (Do I rhyme or what? –Grins-) I know , I know I am bad for wanting to chase them away, but it's really a relieve to be alone once again, arising the ability to write in peace! Hehe… Anyways, I have been delaying my writings a lot these days, so I hope you do forgive me. And from now on, I have to say I will be posting my chapters a little late but I will post. So don't worry! Be patient! But always remember, Read and Review!! Enjoy guys! –Amy-**

I couldn't believe what I am seeing. Am I seeing it for real or is my mind starting to block real life images? Or maybe I am just so guilty that I somehow made what was there to disappear. But its impossible right? But then again, I didn't know reading a mind and mind traveling is even possible. So what was happening? Maybe I am too stressed and I am going crazy with all the pressure.

Of course I had to give up the most wonderful life I had set for myself in my previous school. Friends, popularity, hot boyfriend and I know I deserve them. But, right now I feel like my life has been harshly grabbed and replaced with a whole new life that felt too strange to me and yet, somehow, I began to like it.

I began to understand Amanda, began to accept Ashley, began to like the suspense thrill of Vanessa's and Claudia's life, began to feel caring towards the two friends who not only do I care about but also felt obliged to help them.

And there was Shaun. His eyes, his interest, his movement, everything seems to invoke a deep sense of attractiveness. I enjoy the way he looks at me, I love the way he was so nervous when he came up to talk to me. I enjoy the way he blushes. Love the way his eyes changes color, as unique as that is and most of all, he got me curious when I found out, he is actually very quiet and barely has ever spoken to anyone at all unless necessary.

'Mandy,' I called out, my voice barely a whisper, my eyes not leaving her healed flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them back, just in case, if I was imagining, but yet the healed translucent flesh still remained.

'What happened to your-' I looked up at her face and stopped my sentences. As I stared at her in astonishment, she stared back at me with a smile pasted across her face. Let me explain that smile. It wasn't just a normal smile. It was an I-know-all-of-your-darkest-desire kind of naughty smile.

I gazed back at her quizzically, cocking up an eyebrow with a have-you-gone-crazy look. She smiled further and then turned her head to the cafeteria's door. There stood Mr. Exotic eyes and like an autopilot, my face flushed at his sight as a small smile threatened its way across my lips.

I held my breath as Shaun walked towards me, his hands buried down in his jeans pockets. He strayed forward, appearing calm and yet extremely nervous in the inside. I couldn't capture his thoughts but I could sense it from his eyes. Aww, isn't he cute?

He smiled at me, a smile full of nervous and then he turned his gaze to Amanda and his facial expression changed. He was literally staring at her, his eyes dilated, a deep black color like coals. Whoa! What is happening? He looked like he was about to jump on her any minute. I stared at the two of them exchanging looks then his attention turned to me and he gave me an off smile.

I thought he was going to talk me but he brushed past my side, giving me a gentle I-see-you-later nod. I stared at his back as he walked away. I seriously don't get this guy. One minute he was smiling so sweetly at me and the very next minute he was staring daggers at my friend. I turned my gaze to Amanda who looked back at me quizzically.

I walked up to her, thinking this Shaun guy might after all be a total jerk. I do not respect any guy who doesn't respect my friends. At least his friend was much more friendly to Amanda even though they didn't really exchange anything but eye contact.

I placed an arm around her shoulders. 'Let's go Mandy. He is just a jerk. Just cause Amanda doesn't really appear up to his fashion standards neither behave like one uptown girl doesn't mean he could judge her.

'Gracy-' she started but I broke her words off, hushing her. 'It's ok Mandy, you don't need to be sorry.' She stared at me wondering how in the world I was able to speak her mind.

Of course, I didn't realize she had actually been thinking and since I was very much upset, I didn't focus if the words were from her mouth or mind. Well, Amanda, guess what? Your girlfriend's a freak and she can read mind. Cool huh? Right! I turned my gaze away, avoiding her eyes.

'Let's go back to the crowd and forget about this incident all right? There is so much more I wish to learn about this Claudia.' I smiled, trying to make it as genuine as possible.

She sighed and nodded. I slide an arm around hers, my hands dropped to her wrist and I felt smooth skin. It was no joke, the damn wound was really gone!

'Mandy, what happened?' I asked, running my fingers across her clean wrist where once the wound was.

I didn't need to look at her face to know what she was thinking. Oh my god, she knew! Her mind sounded panic. I turned up to look into her eyes. 'How did this heal that quickly, Mandy?' My voice heightened, almost a demand.

She gaze down, full of panic inside her head, staring at her wrist for a moment then looking back at me, biting her lips. 'You wouldn't believe me if I say how.'

I folded my arms and gazed deeper into her eyes, 'Try me,' I challenged her. Or, I will sure beat the truth out of you, I whispered in my head. Somehow, I was wondering if she was perhaps like me? Maybe she has some extraordinary powers too?

It was exciting, and somehow it was scary. Cause then I would have to see if perhaps there's a possibility that maybe I was infected by her, which is unlikely. Cause, it seems to be two different powers and she sure doesn't know that I could read minds.

'Hmm…well ah- you see I kind of used herbal medicine to heal myself. My parents sort of have this herbal remedy for healing. It heals any sort of wounds.'

She was blabbering. I could sense it. 'How is it possible that it can be healed that fast? There are not even any marks left!' I exclaimed.

'Well, that's one of its specialty. It heals faster than any medicine. This one is pure and rare.' She gave me a smile and that moment, I knew she was telling me the truth but there was also something she was hiding and she wasn't even thinking about it, at least not enough to let me hear it.

'Fine,' I sighed. 'Let's get back to our groupie!' My eyes widen in a sudden hyper sensation, but the truth was I just wanted Amanda to feel better after brushing across such a rude moment.

'Hey Gracy, where have you been?' Claudia called out, slapping my arm gently. 'We've been missing you.'

Yea right. The stranger who met another stranger for the first day, already is missing the stranger? How touchy. I mentally rolled my eyes. Not to mention our beloved Miss blonde sitting on a piece of wooden chair thinking that's her throne while she boast everyone. Sure, they missed me.

I smiled down at her. 'I just got lost. The school's too big.' Turning to Miss Blonde, 'At least too big for a double headed queen who sits all day thinking she owns the place, sadly, she doesn't.' I grinned sarcastically at her. I can't help it. Every time I am near Vanessa, it just happens.

Vanessa shot me a look, her eyes flashing angrily. To add to the spice, 'Oh hey Vanessa, I didn't see you there.' Another hit.

Before she could speak up her thoughts, I turned to Ashley, 'Hey ash, let's grab some proper lunch. We are not fat to eat salad right?' I didn't wait for her response; I practically grabbed her off her seat as Vanessa scowled bitterly. Not only had I twisted poison into her the moment I joined, I also had just called her fat. Bingo!

I sashayed away with Ashley by my side, knowing she was grateful to follow me to find real food, as Claudia laughed still on her seat, almost doubling over. I was aware some of the students sitting beside our table turning over to see what the commotion was about, as Vanessa sat red face, steam practically fuming out of ears, her mind ran with different words of curses.

I wasn't sure why I like teasing Vanessa too much, maybe it's cause, to me I personally think she's using Ashley and Amanda like they were her servants to get things she wanted. As far as I can see, she is trying to be a queen by picking up those who are let's say, lower status than she is and yet ironically, the girl doesn't even attend school.

A part of me wondered if she was really a killer enough to have gotten Amanda's parents killed, another part of me was wondering if she was actually a lonely person in the inside and all she want was closure, which she was gaining but in bad terms.

I returned back to the table with a tray full of carbohydrates and protein knowing well that Vanessa would get mad at that. I placed my tray on the table, right in front of Vanessa on purpose, and as predicted, she scowled.

Ashley had gotten herself a low-fat yogurt and a plate of beef lasagna, which she was scooping down into her mouth, enjoying each spoonful. 'I can't believe I have been missing all this,' Ashley thought it out loud which maddened Vanessa further more.

Realizing, Ashley shut her mouth and looked down, not daring to look into her eyes as she quietly fed herself.

I munched down onto the fries and took sip after sip from a big cup of coke. 'May I have some?'

I looked up to see Claudia, looking back at me expectantly. Everyone turned to stare at her and I wondered why. 'Yes, of course. I am glad you asked.' I smiled at her sweetly. I turned my gaze towards Amanda.

'Want some, Mandy? Don't worry, it's tasty.' Well I didn't need to ask twice, she practically dive through the fries. We all had a great laugh of course, except for Vanessa who had her arms folded against her chest, her chin up as if she's speaking to the Gods.

'Hey Van, instead of speaking to the ceiling, you might as well eat before the fries gets cold while speaking to all of us. After all, we do answer back but the ceiling doesn't.' She tilted her head, eyes staring at me as I gave her an I-don't-mean-any-harm smile.

I saw her muscles flexed and she leaned forward, as if staring at the fries, then just as soon as she did, she got up on her feet, 'My name is Vanessa,' she breathed and stormed off. It looked more like she was marching out of the cafeteria though.

My lips turned into a small pout as I stared at her back, even though I was chuckling away in my mind. Claudia who saw my reaction gave me a quick smile, 'Don't worry, she's just having her ego moment. She will return when her ego self has disappeared.'

'Like it ever will.' I rolled my eyes, watching Vanessa ran off the swinging doors and as the door swung shut, I saw Shaun stopping Vanessa.

He was staring at her and they were intensely chatting up something. I couldn't see much as the door closed behind them, with all the three girls laughing at my sarcasm.

I wonder if there was anything in between Vanessa and Mr. Exotic Eyes, not that I care since he is being rude and all and Blonde has the same attitude as he does, just only probably she's a bit better than him. At least she is still sticking with the both of them, even if she was only using them.

Yet, I secretly wonder what was going on behind the close door and for a second, I wish someone would walked through or out, swinging the door so I could maybe perhaps get something out of their hand gesture. The last I caught was Shaun's eyes, dark and definitely unfriendly.

'Evil', my mind whispered back at me.


	13. The Wiccan Store

**Finally I got this chapter done, and I did managed to get it done as quick, thankfully. Well I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and the whole idea of where this story is going towards. Some of you have told me that the story is twisted with so many mysteries and every chapter just gets you to wonder further. I hope it doesn't get bored. I kind of like the twist, for me it just gets more exciting with more twists. So I hope that you all love it as well. Anyway guys, please don't forget, Read and Review! Most of all, Enjoy! –Amy-**

Saturday, the boring day of the week. No, I wasn't in detention and no I was not lying on my bed at home.

I was out with my mother and sister and it's not like it was not special, in fact it was the first day that we all had gone out as a family after moving in to Ashland.

I was just upset as Saturday was supposed to be the day you prepare for dates. Hot dates with hot guys or partying all night. I did that a lot while back in my popular days, getting weekly invites to almost every single party they have. If there was no party, it's a date with Nathan and usually it did end up with cuddling and lots of romances, it never did get further than that. I wonder why.

I wonder what Hilary and Samantha was up to, must be preparing for dates or some party from one of the kids in school. We are always occupied. Schedule always full. I remembered being invited to one of the hottest guy in school (nope, he isn't Nathan), and all three of us, shot off to the mall to get a sexy dress hoping to attract that guy, only to find out in the party later that he does have a girlfriend who went to a private school, and who looks pretty hot herself.

That was the night I met the hottest guy's best friend. The night I met Nathan. We were staring at each other off the dance floor while I was dancing with Samantha and the next thing I knew, he was beside me, asking my hand for a dance. I blushed and held up my hand. He was so hot, his body was trickling with small amount of sweat due to the heat and his cheeks flushed as well. He gently took my hand and swayed me towards him as he led me to the middle of the dance floor. Samantha was ushered away by another of his friends, and I saw her dancing with the guys, giggling.

I danced the whole night with him, then we chilled out at the back and it was the night he first laid a kiss on my lips and then he said he liked me and I was jumping for joy. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed him before. He even drove me home and we kissed each other goodbye on my front porch. He was a great kisser.

Next thing I knew, we were having dates after dates, skipping parties and having some time by ourselves and never getting bored of each other. Soon, he started dropping by my locker and kissing me fully in front of the whole school and it became official. We were together and it was a wonderful togetherness. I never thought that we would have to break up and certainly didn't think that he would have forgotten me too quickly.

Of course, it was not entirely his fault. I did started looking at Shaun and did like him a whole lot and he turned out to be an ass and I am stuck back again, dateless.

'Hey mum, can I get a new pair of shoes? We are having a party at Janice's next week and those pair of shoes matches the dress I got for my birthday.' Jessica's voice cut through my thoughts and I turned my head to the pair of red flat heels.

I turned my gaze away and started gazing around for new pair of clothes. After all, shopping means new items. I grinned and scanned through, stacking up pieces after pieces over my arm, before carrying them to the changing room and then to the cashier. My mother paid for it all, with no complaints. She's really sweet most of the times and well I am sure she didn't complain due to the fact that she had to make it up to me for dragging me to a new place.

After running into stores one after another, we all decided to head to the café. I was already opting for the caramel chocolate drink, not forgetting Amanda's recommendation of one of the best drink ever. Yum!

The scent of the café hit my nostril. Jessica shrunk her nose at the smell. She hated coffee, cause well, it's kind of bitter but she does occasionally enjoy the chocolate freeze since it doesn't have coffee taste in it and also, she love the cheesecake they offer. I wonder how they taste in Ashland.

Jessica ran off to check out what was on display. She scanned through and placed an order of what she wanted. I smiled at her enthusiasm reminding me of Amanda.

'Gracy, I need you to stay with Jessica for a moment and get anything you both want. I need to go get something that I forgot. ' I looked up at my mother and nodded.

'Sure mum, I'll just enjoy the heaven.' I smiled, teasingly. My mom knows I love the smell of coffee.

As my mother headed out, Jessica and me went to choose an empty seat, placing our shopping bags and cozying ourselves on the comfy seat, slurping down our drinks and forking our cakes, as we stared lazily across us.

That's when I saw Shaun. No, he wasn't there for a drink. He was there, working. He was a barista. He was flipping the coffee expertly with those delicate fingers but his eyes, they were looking straight back at me. I flinched. He knew I was there when I didn't realize he was.

The events of the day before flashed back at me. The way he acted with Amanda and then talking to Vanessa. I felt crushed with so many secrets hidden. One thing was sure, I didn't like the way he acted one bit with Amanda and for that, I hated his irrational behavior and yet as I stared at him, a slow smile begun creeping up my lips.

He was damn hot. The way his hair slides across his face, and his pale skin gleaming back at me and his eyes staring not even blinking at me, especially when the eyes gives off the different color tones.

I wonder how was that possible? Is he the only one whose eyes have an inter-changeable tone? Then I remembered seeing his friend, the ocean blue eye guy. The way those color changed darker, like the sea during storm when he had glanced across at Amanda.

Amanda. The name echoed through my brain and I broke off my thoughts of Shaun and looked away from him, noticing he was giving me a soft smile like he couldn't smile more than that. His lips were pink and soft and it looked glossy like he was wearing lip-gloss, under the café light.

I forced my gaze away from his lips, before I could get into any more details of how sexy he looked.

'Go talk to your boyfriend,' Jessica nudged me, giggling.

I suddenly realized I was not alone in the café but with my sister. I turned to her and acted innocent. 'Who?'

'That boy over there.' She looked at him, nudging her chin forward. 'He has been looking at you since you arrived and then when you look at him, its' like you both know each other and pretty well enough, cause I saw you both giving those I-am-hot-for-you smile. So I figured he was your boyfriend.'

Didn't I tell you how nuisance she could be? I gave her a stare but she continued despite it.

'How come aren't you both out for a date? Don't tell me you both fought? Why do you always like to fight with someone?' And that's how I think my little sister should be from Amanda's genes. She is the most irritating person and could go in one minute to insult me, and the next to praise me. The more she talked about Shaun, the more upset I became.

'Enough Jessie,' I glared at her, 'There is nothing in between me and that guy.' Wiping my lips with the napkin, I dumped it onto my plate. 'Look I need to go search for mom. I am having a headache and I want to head home soon. Can you wait here while I go find mom?'

Apparently, Jessica must have noticed how upset I was cause she didn't probed me further and just nodded, slipping the straw back between her lips, taking in a long sip. I smiled at her gratefully for not throwing questions at me, and with my caramel chocolate in hand, I headed out the door, leaving my sister surrounding with our shopping bags. Definitely I am not going to miss my drink just cause I am angry with some guy who worked there.

Just before I headed out, I tilted my head to give Shaun a second glance. He looked upset, like he knew I was not happy with him. He wasn't smiling anymore, but his eyes, they gave off the shades of deep grey to black. I knew he was thinking of calling out at me, but I also knew he couldn't since he was working. I turned away from him and stepped out of the café, in search of my mother. The real reason though was that I just needed to be away from him; away from the guy that had charmed me.

I rushed through the small crowd within the mall, walking through store after store. I knew I could just call my mother's cell, but I insisted on finding her since, I really needed the fresh air.

If I had called my mom, all she would have done was said that she will be there and that I were to returned back to the café where the cute hot sexy Mr. Exotic eyes worked, and wait with my sister and our shopping bags. I would pass on that, thank you. I rather get lost in this huge mall.

I decided to get to the next floor, thinking maybe she went up to one of the store to get some kitchen stuff or maybe toiletries or whatever stuffs that seems useful enough. Maybe even a bottle of that expensive perfume I had been eyeing as a present for me.

Now, I would forgive my mother for dragging me here if she does that. I could imagine, walking into Ashland High dressing up like Victoria Beckham and swaying my hips and maybe even seducing guys with the perfection of that perfume just like those ads in the screen. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

From a distance I saw a donut store. Looking at the image on the display board got me hungry. I had left my cake with Jessica, probably been licked of clean by now. Blame it on Shaun. My tummy grumbled, urging me to feed it. I groaned, walking towards the store, not watching where I was heading, and collided into someone.

'Hey, watch it-' I stopped. I looked at the scattered candles on the floor and at the poor old lady standing beside me, moaning, 'Oh my! Oh my!' Her back was crouched and she was supporting herself on a long cane. I felt pity for her.

'Sorry, do forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going.' I picked up her candles, one by one, noticing the smell. Vanilla and Lavender for protection. It's a surprise I knew the meaning to those scent, but I didn't think much of it and placed it back into the bag which I noticed contained some incense sticks and a crafted bowl.

I got back on my feet and handed it to the old woman, muttering my apologies again. That's when I noticed the old woman wearing a unique pendant. It was a star within a circle. I stared at it for a moment, a familiar feeling shooting through me.

The old woman took the bag from me, 'Thank you my child. What's your name?' I pulled my gaze away from the pendant and smiled at her, 'Gracy.'

She looked down at her pendant and smiled, noticing my stare. 'This is a pentagram, the symbol of protection.' I just smiled and nodded somehow feeling that I do know what the symbol meant.

After the lady waved and dragged herself away, I turned to the corner, where I thought the lady must have appeared from, since the walking path was very narrow and no store that I haven't notice could have been by the narrow side.

But there was a store at the end of the dark corner and a sort of scent was coming from it. Cinnamon, I could make out the incense smoke. I walked towards it, thinking what kind of mystery store it was hidden at the corners where most of the shoppers wouldn't realize.

I peeped into the store, and saw books, crystals, pendants of all sort, silver mostly, candles; different scents and colors and even cards that had 'Tarot' written on it. Whoa! This is one freaky store.

I looked through further, looking at the strange faces and finally I stopped upon the face of a woman, wearing a white blouse over a black formal skirt. She was holding two different pairs of candles, a white and a black and she was picking on the crystals, closing her eyes and running her hands over it. I wondered what she was doing. Finally her eyes opened, and a pair of familiar brown eyes stared back down at the crystal, and her hand finally rested on one, the moonstone. She took it and walked towards the cashier.

I ran away from the store, unsure why she was there. I just knew I shouldn't be there. Shouldn't let her see me. I ran to the café, but was unsure to get back in or wait outside. Finally, I just stood outside, a few stores away from the café and waited for my mother.

I wondered why she was in that store? The place obviously did not look normal. It looked weird. The old woman with the pentagram flashed through my mind and I realized what store it was.

It was a Wiccan store. The place where witches shop for their stuffs. But the question was, why was she there?


	14. Familiar Scent

**Hi everyone! I am back again. I know everyone have been waiting for my update and I understand that I have been taking a very long time before I update and for that I am very sorry and also I would like to thank you all for being patient. Thank you for waiting patiently. I have been working in a store and also I have been doing a business so that's why I took too long to update. I have to remind you all that I will take longer to update again but please be patient. Thank you so much for your understanding. –Amy-**

I tossed in bed, sleeping fitfully that night. Suddenly I was horribly awaken by a noise. I cranked my ears and listens to it again. There were muffling noises, someone sniffing and mumbling something. It was very distant, but I could hear it like it was just outside my room door. I pulled my covers off and slipped into my bathrobe, my feet into my bunny slippers, that I surprisingly adore, cause of its soft material.

I walked carefully, slowly trying to pry my room door open as I continued to listen to any strange sound. I hear nothing else, other than the soft music from Jessica's room. Finally, I pulled my door opened and tiptoed into the hallway. The sound was much more louder and it was coming from my mother's room. I knew, she was crying.

This has been happening a lot. Ever since I was young, I used to hear my mom crying and it hurt me. I wished I could comfort her, but at that young age I was too afraid. I didn't feel like the need to intrude, and as a result, I begin to hate my father for leaving us; abandoning us. Mom always says that he is a great man and that he loves me very much, but I know, it was a façade to not grow up hating my dad, but I grew up doing just what she fears and finally she stopped talking about him to me.

The one time I felt my mom finally found happiness was when she met Jessica's father and maybe it was because of that, I finally accepted Mr. Morgan into our life. They got married and she gave me a new baby sister. When the baby arrived, I remembered glancing at my mother's face then at the baby's, feeling so nervous. I remembered the glow she had, her face was flushed, her eyes tired but satisfied. She was looking like the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I knew she was contented.

But then as Jessica grew, I hear fights and arguments between Mr. Morgan and her. I knew the time will come when they will finally be separated and after a while, he left us a note saying he was going to be away for awhile to think things over, in which he never did return.

It's been six years, even though I haven't forgiven my step-dad for leaving my mom, he at least had the decency for letting my mother know. Once in a while we even receive money from him. For me, he was a better dad than my own could have been and that was why I demanded my mother to change my last name to Morgan.

Since, I had been the one with the room right beside my mother, I have always been the one listening to her sobbing, and at times I wondered if Jessica has ever heard our mom crying. I decided it was time for me to make the confrontation. It has been thirteen years that she has been crying, even while Mr. Morgan was with us, she does her crying in our balcony, surprisingly, I was the only one who was able to hear through out her ordeals.

I lay two soft knock upon her door, as I used to when I was a little girl, after every single nightmare that shook me. I heard the sobbing stopped and the room was filled with dead silence accept for my sister's blasted stereo, in which Avril Lavigne's 'skater boy' song was playing. Probably her favorite song, for she had tuned it up higher than when I first awoke.

I heard shuffling noises and then footsteps approaching. The door swung opened gently, my mother's head poking out to see me standing. 'What's wrong sweetie?' she asked, her face creasing with fine lines, cringing into a worried look. 'Are you not feeling well?'

She stepped forward and placed the back of her hand on my forehead, supposedly checking my temperature. I shook my head and took her hand into mine. 'Mother, I am not physically sick.'

She gazed at me, her eyes red from crying, waiting for me to finish my sentence. 'I am hurting here,' I said, reaching a hand up to my chest and circling where my heart resides.

She stared at my hand where it was on my chest, as if wondering how it was hurting then slowly she looked up at me. Pain, shooting through from her eyes. I winced. She didn't spoke a word but gazed back at me. I tried to read her mind. An image popped out in it, a man. I wasn't sure who it was, cause I couldn't see it before it disappeared completely and then, I couldn't poke through any further. It's like as if a giant wall was up surrounding her thoughts.

'Mom, I heard you crying.' I started, watching her face. She sighed, closing her eyes, like as if in relief. I wondered what she was hiding.

Her hands shot up and she wrapped it around me, moving forward, and as she does, I saw through her room. There was a small table with glowing candles over it. I gazed back surprise, wondering what it was. She saw my gaze and smiled back at me.

'I was just meditating, sweetie and through meditation, I normally let off whatever pain I have in me of the day. I supposed I may have cried while through meditation.'

I pushed back at her gently, not wanting to walk away from my confrontation. 'I don't suppose you would cry like this every night right, mother?'

I know I was being demanding, but I know, the message got through her. She knew, I would never call her mother, unless if I was serious and wanting to know what is really going on. She sighed, taking her hand off me. 'I meditate every single night, Gracy. It's to relieve my stress and tension, probably I cried during these times. It's not a big deal, honey.'

'Not a big deal, mom? For thirteen years straight?' I asked, ready to give up the confrontation.

She stared at me, like as if in anger. 'I do not need to explain to you every single thing I do, Gracy. I am your mother. Now, go back to sleep.'

I know it was no use confronting, remembering why I didn't want to confront her at the first place, knowing somehow she would act the same way as she did today. 'Fine mom, do what you want to do, but I know why all those tears, mom and I am telling you today as I have told you once before. I hate that man! I will never forgive him for what he did, to you, to us. I hate my father!'

My mom's eyes died, I saw her lips quivering. I knew she never wanted me to hate him, but there were just too many reason for me to hate him. I didn't wait to listen to her reply. I walked away back to my room, and slipped back into bed, my tears tracing against my bare skin. I cried to sleep that night.

I woke up with the alarm droning in my ear. I squeezed my eyes opened. My room was dark, cause of the drapes still drawn. I got off my bed and stretched myself, wishing for a nice hot coffee, thinking of letting the smell stale the air for my little sister to wrinkle her nose at it. Smiling, I stripped my pajamas off to change into a nice pair of pants and top.

I descended the stairs, feeling the house more silent than it was before. I scanned through the living room. No one was in sight. Usually, I could hear my sister demanding for breakfast or whining for more pocket money. Then it dawned on me, today was Sunday.

I moved to the kitchen lazily, knowing there would be a note waiting for me. As predicted, a pink slip note was posted up on the fridge. It says, 'Out for groceries, and Jessica out with a friend for some project.'

I crumpled the paper and threw it at the waste basket then pull out a box of cereals and pour it on the bowl then pulling the fridge opened, I took the carton of fresh milk and dispose what was left of it on the bowl. Letting the cereal getting soaked in milk, I brought it out to the living room, and switched the television on, surfing through the channel, finally settling on some movie.

I stuffed myself with the cereal as I stared at the screen. I felt a shift of air then. It's more like I could hear the air shifts. Like a movement in the air that went around very fast, abnormally fast, and yet it felt like a human. Alerted, I looked up from my cereal, opening up all of my senses.

I sniffed the air, somehow not sure why I did that, but a familiar scent lingered back at me. I got off from my seat, crouching my back, very much alerted. There definitely was someone in my house and somehow, this someone seemed too familiar.

Maybe it was a big cat? That wears perfume? Maybe it accidentally tipped a perfume bottle, but then, no one uses this scent anymore, not since my childhood. But then again, why in the world would there be a shift in the air?

I crouched low and tiptoed forward, all of my senses alerted. It's like as if I was the cat. I could feel the hairs on my back raising, as weird as it is, and I was doing the sniffing again, the air smelt warm. The scent of chamomile hit my nostril. How could it be? Did he returned? I was more than alert now, I was afraid, angry, nervous, a mixture of all feelings.

I clenched my fist and sniffed the air. Up the room! Whoever it was, it was upstairs. Suddenly, I felt the room grow cold. My body started shivering. I felt how surreal it was then and I was thinking if I should go upstairs and face the intruder or call the police instead, but what if it was just some cat or something.

Maybe a bug flew pasts, maybe it was a big one, unlikely but no one really know the different types of bugs that exists. What if it ended up being some bug or cat? How will I face the police when they arrive? Especially when the policeman could be a hot guy. Man, that would be embarrassing. So I decided to make sure before calling the police.

I took a deep breath and ascended the stairs as softly as I could. My toes were bend on a tip-toe position. I could have done well in ballet if I did decide to learn, but I wasn't much of a dance freak and for me, hip-hop is the coolest dance. Ballet, not only does hurt your toes but also sounded boring with their jazz music and flaying of arms and legs.

I held the banister and took slow steps up, listening after each step quietly for any possible sound that might give me a hint. I sniffed the air again, for the third time that morning. It was still there. I crept forward like a police dog sniffing out for drugs.

Then again the shift in the air, my ears alerted I turned around. Nothing was there. I shifted backwards and into my mom's room. I gazed around. The room stood empty, but the perfume lingered in the air. I wrinkled my nose, hating the memory it was causing.

I walked up towards my mom's dressing table. I looked at the perfume bottles stood aligned. None was spilled. I read of the labels. None of it was chamomile. I looked up at the mirror, just then, and caught a dark figure behind me, I gasped, and it that moment, turned around, but it was gone.

There was no sight of whomever it was that had stood behind me. The air lightened and the scent soon disappeared. Thinking probably they might have disappeared out the door, I decided to check it out. But just before I reach the door, I heard a sound coming from above. Footsteps.

Attic, my brain alerted me. I ran up another flight of stairs not bothering to stay silent this time. My breath was sharp and I was almost hissing, fury at the intruder who brought back deep painful memories. I wanted to know who he is and what he was doing in my room. I reached the door of the attic and pulled at it.

The door buckled but didn't budge. It was locked. I slammed my hand over the door frustrated that I couldn't get in only to realize later that there was no way that the intruder could have gotten in if it was locked. For the only key held to the attic was with my mom and there was no lock on the other side of the door.


	15. A Halloween Mask

**I thank everyone for waiting patiently. I was able to write this chapter on my spare time and I hope it satisfy you all. –Smiles- However, I do not know when I will be able to update once again but please be patient and please do review! Special thanks to 'Only If You Wish It' and ADTC, who is no other than my sweetheart and soon-to-be husband. –Amy-**

A noise startled me out of my brief moment of shock. I looked up at the locked door wonderingly. What's that noise? Was it coming from the inside? My head started hurting and it reminded me of the school bell. I turned away from the door and headed down the stairs, back to the living room and pull off the receiver from its cord.

'Hello, Gracy?' I stared at the phone wondering who it was, the moment of shock still running through my blood stream.

The voice sounded familiar, like I've just heard it. I frowned, causing cringes of line over my forehead. Who was it?

'Who is this?' I asked, curiously.

'Gracy, it's me.' I heard someone giggled and then another voice coming from the background. 'Forget her and just finished off that little slut.'

'Shut up V,' I heard the girl snapped back. She returned back to her conversation with me. 'Sorry Gracy, I'm Claudia. The girl you met this morning, Vanessa's sister.'

My mouth dropped opened. Why in the world was she calling me? How did she know my number? Then I realized maybe Amanda must have told her. I heard another bunch of insults and curses in the background, aware now that it was Vanessa, apparently unhappy about Claudia calling me up.

Claudia gave a hiss, and maybe that shut up Miss Blondie for she went silent after that, not interrupting our conversation with her annoying voice.

'The bunch of us are going out for shopping. We were wondering if you would like to join us.' She sounded very friendly. Her voice showed the excitement within.

'Ermm, no one is really home right now, maybe I should just stay home.' I said, knowing very well Vanessa would be driving herself crazy if I was hanging out with them.

'No one's home?' I heard Claudia giggled, mumbling something to someone beside her and I heard laughter. Probably the others are along with her. The line cracked and another voice spoke out.

'Gracy, it's me, Mandy.' She waited, allowing the information to register in. 'Want us to come over? A little party maybe?' Amusement filled her voice, she sound almost drunk. These girls are nuts. Party in the early morning? What kind of a party is that?

I thought for a moment, scanned around the empty house that I had moved into not too long ago. No one was home. Jessica isn't coming home any sooner. My mum may returned back from her grocery shopping, but Sunday is usually the day she goes around town, doing her part-time job, selling of insurance.

Staying home on a Sunday, that too all alone, with that weird thing which definitely was impossible to be from a human sounds like a bad idea. Moreover, it's possible that it could have been a bird that might have flew into the attic through the window that might have been left open. Thinking of all the possibility I decided against staying home.

'You know what guys, why miss all the fun right? I am on. Just do remember to tell Vanessa that I will have my eyes on her.' I heard a grumble followed by the bursting out laughter of my three newfound friends. I knew they must have put up my conversation in a loud speaker for all to hear. I snickered, grateful to once again get back on my track to annoy the hell out of Vanessa.

Half an hour later I was at the door, waiting for them to arrive. After five minutes, I heard a car drive into our driveway and peeped my head out the door, seeing my friends in a red Cadillac, probably Claudia's. I picked up my keys, purse and jacket before leaving my house, locking myself out the door, hoping that it really was a bird stuck up in the attic.

Earlier, I had rinse of my half-finished bowl of cereal and had remembered to write a note to my mom, indicating where I was going and also to have her surveying the attic, for any poor birds that might have gotten lost, explaining of the sound that I had heard. However, I didn't mention to her the scent of the perfume for it might only stir more stress into my mom's head.

'Hey guys, ' I called out, noticing Vanessa sitting at the corner, hands folded unhappy. She was looking the other way out, not bothering to even give me a glance.

'Gracy, you can have the seat next to the driver.' Claudia said, patting the seat beside her. I pulled the door and slid in, giving her a nod.

'Thank you, Claudia. So where are we going?' I asked, curious, if we were going for another shopping.

'Heading to the mall. Amanda told us that you haven't been around town that much so we though of giving you a small tour.'

Right, like I do very much needed a tourist guide in this small town, even though it wasn't that small.

'Oh,' I said, giving her blank look. 'Great,' I turned towards the radio and tuned the volume up, swaying my head to the beat of Evanescence. When I turned, everyone was staring at me, including Vanessa. Claudia was half glancing, half trying to focus on the road.

'What?' I mouthed, spreading my hands and shoulders apart, over the loud blaring music. They continued staring, not answering me. Frustrated, I tune down the volume and turned back to them.

'What's wrong? Did I just grew a beard?' I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but they were staring at me like I made a horrible move.

Then all them burst out laughing, including Vanessa. No kidding. She did! I gave them a are-you-crazy-look, while I keep glancing at Claudia, afraid she might turned the wheel of the curb, but she was keeping up the pace, going fast and laughing, her eyes on the road.

And then all of them pick up the lyrics streaming through and started to sing in chorus. I laughed, realizing that Evanescence was their favorite band too. Great, at least we share something in common.

I turned my glance to Vanessa. For the first time, I saw Vanessa laughing and singing out loud and enjoying herself while I was around, as the wind brushed back her perfect strawberry blond hair.

I smiled. As much as I like to tease her, I do think she is also a good person. Why? I do not know. I guess it's instinct. She might be rough around the edges, but she doesn't seem capable of being evil. But why did Amanda feel that way? Why were they both, Ashley and Amanda afraid of Vanessa then?

With millions of question swirling in my mind, we drove our way to the mall, singing in one big chorus, waving our hands above our heads as the breeze blew through our hair in perfect rhythm. It does make one think that it will be the perfect day. Perhaps a start of a new friendship?

I scanned through the store with Amanda and Ashley by my side, hustling around as they poked and picked new clothes. Claudia was at one corner, picking up perfect dresses as she pressed them against her body, staring at the full length mirror wondering which dress suits her best.

Vanessa was on the other corner, picking up short skirts and top. I rolled my eyes. It's so like Blondie to never give up on her slutty look. Amanda nudged me and I turned away looking at her, as she picked up a dress, way back from modern fashion, asking me to give her an opinion. I pulled my thumb down and walked around to the other aisle, finding a dress for my own.

Though I had shopped for a new wardrobe, I had forgotten to shop for a new dress to wear on the upcoming spring dance. That's when I smell something fishy, something unpleasant. My senses heightened and I looked up. What I looked into was Amanda's eyes and they gaze back at me with fear. I frowned wondering what it was.

Somewhere through the minds of million shoppers, I heard the word, trouble passed through. Alerted, I scanned through the crowd. Nothing was in sight, at least nothing yet. But I smelt something and it smelled like wet fur and stinking breath. It was definitely unpleasant.

I turned around to search for Claudia, but she wasn't in sight. I turned to the corner, Vanessa was gone too. The only ones that had remained were Ashley and Amanda, both so closed to each other, almost huddling, and me staring back at them clueless. The rest of the shoppers remained calm; their minds were focused on the price, everyday problems, birthday presents and financial issues. What the hell was going on?

I knew something was up, but I couldn't understand. The hair on my body were standing at their wit ends, I could feel it. Damn, where are the sisters? They disappeared right under my nose. I knew Amanda and Ashley has the answers, so I stormed out to them, my body was shivering at the growing scent.

'Tell me, what is going on?' I bellowed. My mind was getting so fuzzy it only blared a 'Danger' sign.

Amanda and Ashley were shaking their heads, not giving me any reply, but before I could push them further, Ashley shot out her hand and pointed outside of the store. Wondering what it was all about, I pushed past some of the shoppers and walked out. I heard noises then, my ears perked up and I shifted my gaze to the sound.

I walked towards it my body was wrecking with alert signs. Instinct told me it's going to be a fight or something worse. I strayed forward, walking like an experienced fighter, pushing past the growing crowd that was watching some kind of commotion.

I heard the low growl and the hissing. I pushed forward, passed two couple with their companions huddling against their side, and there I saw the most frightening sight of a guy, wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, body arched, hands and legs were hairy, he even grew sharp long nails. His face was of the terrifying sight. For he no longer stood as human, but as an animal. He somehow reminded me of the X-Men character, Wolverine.

He was growling, showing off his big fangs, saliva dripping. And he was staring heatedly at two girls. Two sisters. Claudia and Vanessa.

I dropped my guard, dropped every shock and fear I had at that moment and like as if I transformed, I snarled. I felt my body shaking terribly with such amount of anger. My heart grew hatred towards the furry creature. There were changes in my body and I could feel it, but I couldn't think about it. There was no time!

I charged forward, hissing at the creature. The creature stared at me dumbfounded then it snarled back. I walked close towards it, as the both of us circled each other. His mind forgetting the two sisters, focusing on me instead. From the corner of my eye, I saw Claudia and Vanessa giving each other surprise stares.

My body arched and I crouched, about to leap off onto the creature and bit it, till it bled its stinking blood dead, but before I could, something wrapped itself around me and pulled me away as I was dragged, painfully sliding across the shiny clean floor, half scrapping my skin.

There was a loud yelped and then followed by whimpering and by the time I turned my head towards the creature, I saw it limping away and trying its level best to escape. I caught the sight of a metal chain hitting the floor, sliding away from the creature, as it hoped painfully away.

I yanked myself free from the strong arm of the man that held me and came face to face with Mr. Exotic Eyes. Oh, he saved me? Aww… Isn't that sweet?

I snapped off away from my mushy thoughts of the prince saving his princess and stared back at him, like he had made a mistake.

He stared back at me challengingly, anger in his silver eyes. I gasped. They are silver!

I pulled back away, surprised. What the hell?! I looked at everyone quizzically. The crowd around us stared back speechless. What just happened?

The whole thing slammed against my mind. One moment I had this sudden weird feeling within me and I smelt that hairy thing from a distance and it seemed like the four friends of mine are pretty much aware before I was. Someone's mind read 'Danger' before I myself realize it was. Amanda and Ashley stared at me fearfully like as if we were going to be robbed or worse killed.

Then I followed that horrible stench to find a freaky guy in normal human clothes looking like a man in a horrible Halloween mask. I shook my head wondering what was happening to the world.

Worse was, when I had snarled back. My instinct told me to go and attack it. To either harm it or chase it away. I remembered my body flexing in a ready position, waiting for the ugly fight. I would have jump, I know I would have killed that damn thing if Shaun didn't pop out.

And Shaun's eyes! The same eyes I had seen when I first saw him. Though then, it wasn't as intense. Now he was angry, his veins were protruding from his neckline. His body looked like he gathered his muscles to do one thing, to kill, if that damn thing even get a few more inches closer to me.

What had hurt that thing so much that it started whimpering like a hurt dog, running away from the crowd? One moment it was snarling at me ready to take everyone down and I remembered staring into its eyes. It stared back at me, hungrily. There was fire in it- nasty enough it could destroy.

I turned my attention back to Shaun who was by now standing at the place where the ugly beast had stood; the center of crowd. He was staring at Vanessa and Claudia and they were smiling back at him like everything that had happened was just an act and nothing more. Like no danger was about to come upon them. Like it was pre-planned.

But I remembered the shock upon their face when the beast was snarling at them. I knew it wasn't pre-planned. It couldn't be. Or could it? I mean, it is possible for it to be just a trick, but at the same time, the smell of it, the danger my instinct captured on, that's no joke, neither was the fear in Amanda's and Ashley's eyes at the same time. Nope, that was no trick. But how did they realize it?

Do the four of them have gifts like I do? Are they special too? Should I make the first move to seek an answer? Or should I wait for them to discover? What would happen when they know? Would they think I am doing a freak show? Or would they start ignoring me? After all, I am a newbie.

I do not have the answers to any of my questions, but I certainly did think I did a rhyme. Not bad, I could be a poet. I can't help but grinned at that and then I looked at Shaun and I froze. His eyes had returned back to the color of midnight and his face no longer hold rage, but worry.


	16. Who Are They?

**Thank you guys for waiting for the next chapter. I hope you all have fun always. Special thanks to 'Only If You Wish It' and everyone else. Please do read and review and be happy always. –Amy-**

Claudia parked the car inside the empty garage and each of us stepped out of her convertibles one after another. I pulled the garage door closed and invited them into my home.

It wasn't my idea to bring them home, in fact, I wanted to ditch them, afraid that I may blurt out the truth, but well probably bad luck or something, I am stuck with them, even in my own home, which apparently isn't a bad idea to be stuck with after the episode in the morning.

My mother wasn't home. Her car wasn't in the garage and neither was Jessica home. If she was, I would able to hear her loud music from miles away. She is worse than boys my age!

We all gathered in the kitchen, as Amanda help serve the food we had bought. As I was about to pull the fridge door, I caught the note my mother had left. Another one. I pulled off the sticky note and read off the message before crumpling it and tossing it down the wastebasket.

It read, **off to meet an important client urgently. Might be back home late. There are frozen lasagna's in the fridge, heat them up. **

I pulled upon the freezer and took out two boxes of lasagna and held it up, 'Lasagna's anyone?', before placing them in the oven.

Vanessa sulked. I knew Vanessa would with the consciousness she has for her body, but once in a while wouldn't kill her right. My mouth did opened to say something bad, probably an insult, but when I did, I saw the look in her eyes. She was gazing at her friends, the group where she topped as a leader and at her own sister. All of the rules she has once placed upon, it weren't for anything bad, but it was so that all be in shape, and they are all against her now, because of me.

I invoked their desires. I invoked their freedom. Now Vanessa stared at nothing in front of her. She felt bare and down. I realized who Miss blonde was just then. Though she was cruel and hard, deep down, she does care and does fear. My heart softened. I pushed the plate of heated lasagna towards her.

'Its ok Vanessa, once in a while wouldn't hurt. You can't always control what you eat.'

She was angry at first, her eyes flashing at me, but I supposed that the worry look I gave her softened her. The rage died and a feeling of belonging once again wrapped up. She grew quiet for a moment and then a slow smile spread across her face. She took a spoon and slowly, hesitantly, scooped up a small amount of the baked food and pushed it down her mouth. I saw her face react to the taste.

I wondered how long ago since she has tasted good food.

Everyone around the table looked up at her. When finally she turned to realize them staring she blushed. She looked down and gave a so-what shrug. I smiled at everyone and winked at Amanda.

I stared at everyone, remembering the event that had happened. Whatever it was, it was weird and uncalled for. I was still confused, was that guy real or was it just a Halloween mask? But why in the world would he want to scare Vanessa and Claudia? Maybe someone from school, someone trying to scare Vanessa, maybe she bosses herself around some guy and he was out for revenge.

I wondered what she did, but I knew I was only pacifying myself. I know how real that thing was. I knew how I reacted and not to mention what happened after that. With Shaun, with that thing whimpering off and with what happened to the people down there and my connection with Shaun. Everything was real, I didn't dream it up.

So why was the rest of them seating here, like nothing bad had happened and eating their meal like it was my head that played a game. Maybe I should read their mind? I thought about it for a moment, as the others were discussing about the upcoming spring dance, my mind lingered off, weighing the positive and negative thing that might happen, especially if they too were gifted people.

I realized then that several times I was able to read of Amanda's mind, it wasn't hard. Vanessa was a little bit tough but Claudia was sealed tight. It's like she knew of the existence of a mind reader, or whatever you would call it.

I turned my gaze to Ashley. I haven't much spoken to Ashley. I haven't really gotten to know this girl. She has always been the quiet type, the one that doesn't speak much unless she gets a little too excited. I thought it was time for me to hear little miss silent head.

I looked down onto the floor, nibbling the waffle that I had bought earlier at the store just before we walked into a strange wolf-man. I was looking down for one reason, so no one could see my eyes closed and full of concentration. I don't know why I choose to do that but I did, and when I did, I felt my mind detached itself from my body and I felt light.

I opened my eyes and screamed. There on the chair sat my body, looking below, my hand on my lap. Claudia's head rises up a little and she looked out the kitchen window. I remembered I had wondered why. I have no idea how I was able to see my body sitting there and I was a little bit surprise that no one seemed to have realize. I just sat there quiet, unmoving, looking so dead and they were all busy giving out ideas about which latest fashion dress they should wear. I took a mental note to ask Hillary's mother for a new fashion idea, after all she's a designer.

I shifted through them and glanced down at Ashley. I don't know what came over me but my hand raised up and I placed both my palms at each side of her head. Images lurked through and hit me hard.

I saw a little girl, jumping around happily, laughing and joking. There was a man and women and they were laughing along, their eyes filled with love. The little girl ran up to the man and hugged him, then leaned over to kiss her mother's cheek.

Then I saw another image of the same girl but years older, in her teens, in a park. She was helping to set out plates on the table and there was a boy her age, who was hugging her from the back. She was giggling and turning around, playfully shoving him away. There was a trailer, and the same man and women only this time they looked a little older, got out of it carrying a tray of barbequed chicken. They all gathered together happily chatting, laughing and having fun.

Another image zoomed in, this time there was no happiness. There was pain, lots of pains. It was dark, raining, thunderstorm was being heard. I smelt fear. Someone was crying, whimpering. I looked around and I saw a group of people they were circling the older man and women. I couldn't see the brunette hair girl anywhere but I could hear her pleading. 'Stop, please stop, let my parents go.'

The parents were cuddling each other, her mother then shouted at her, 'Ashley go! Run away!' but soon was slapped by a blonde girl. She turned to look at me, and I gasped. Her eyes were red with fury and the skin on her face pulled, her veins protruding from her forehead and cheeks. She bared her fangs and I could see them sharp and white.

I heard Ashley screamed and then I saw myself turning, and I was running, my heart thudding so hard it almost jumped out of my ribs. I ran as fast and then something hit me, and I flew, falling onto my back, my head hitting the wet ground hard. I looked up and I saw the blonde girl. Her hair was shorter but she looked too familiar. I knew her! She is-

'Gracy! Oh my gosh, are you ok?' I opened my eyes and stared at Amanda's face. I turned my gaze around surprised. Then I felt the rising headache and I groaned. Damn it!

'What happened to you Gracy?' Vanessa looked down at me. Whoa! Did she just spoke to me that to with concern?

I shook my head gently, knowing it would hurt hell if I shook it too hard. 'I need aspirins.' I said, holding my head and groaning.

Amanda was already all over the cabinet, searching for the aspirins. 'Where is it?'

'The second drawer by the stove.' I groaned painfully. By the time, Amanda brought the pill and a glass of water to me, I felt my head was getting back to normal. I downed the pill regardless and just leaned my head on the table.

'What happened?' Claudia asked. I looked up at her. Blonde head. A memory flitted in me and then I recalled. My gaze turned to Ashley and she was looking at me a little shaken. Does she know I have been in her mind? Was she aware of me looking through her memory?

'She needs to rest,' Amanda cut in before I could answer Claudia, even though I had no intention to.

'It's ok. I am fine. Just I think I got too tired I must have doze off. I mean, what and all with that weird wolf-guy and my instinct to fight him. I guess I am exhausted.'

I looked up at the four of them, and they were staring at me, wide-eyed, mouth hung opened. What the hell? Did I just blurt something wrongly?

'What?' I asked them, staring back, confused.

'Was she supposed to remember?' Vanessa thought out a loud, looking at her sister. Claudia shrugged and stood there staring at me. Ashley suddenly got scared and moved closer to Amanda. Sometimes she looked like a small little girl hiding behind Amanda, like as if Amanda was her mother or elder sister.

I was blinking my eyes at them, confused at what they were talking about. 'I thought Shaun took care of it!' Vanessa cried again, her arms folded walking nervously within the short distance of the kitchen.

Shaun! Then it hit me! I remembered what happened back in the mall. When the wolf-man ran off, Shaun had turned his gaze to the crowd, standing where the wolf-man was, in the middle of the crowd. I had walked back to take the thing that had dropped down the marble floor, when the wolf-man whimpered and ran off. It was a chain with the letter 'S' as its pendant, probably for Shaun. It was metal, filled with diamonds.

When I walked back to the crowd, slipping my hand into my jacket pocket, I saw Shaun taking turns, looking at each and every one of them in the crowd, his lips was moving, like he was muttering something under his breath. Then his gaze turned to me and I felt a sharp pushed. I put up my guard and shook my head at Shaun. He snapped back, staring at me for a moment and then finally he nodded and went back to gazing at the others in the crowd.

He has wiped out the memory of the incident in the minds of others. When the others started moving, they became clueless, wondering what they were doing gathering around. Shaun walked towards me. He leaned closer and whispered, 'Be careful.' Before he walked away from me, eyeing the others as he left.

I didn't understand why I had forgotten what had happened. Most importantly, how was it possible that Claudia and Vanessa remembered it? I turned my gaze to Amanda and Ashley. They knew too! The confusion turned anger. They were aware all along. These people they knew!

'Who are you people?' I demanded, standing up straight at them, my body growing rigid. 'Before the weird guy came, you both disappeared,' I said, pointing at the sisters. 'How did you know, unless if you didn't plan this?' I was fuming, looking at sisters who continued staring at me, giving me the I-don't-care look. 'And you,' I started, pointing at Amanda and Ashley, 'you knew all along. You looked at me with fear when Vanessa and Claudia when missing.'

It all started to make sense. The disappearing, the smile they gave Shaun, like they were planning it. Was he too with them? Did he try to play with me too?

I was getting pissed and I hate getting pissed. I remembered Vanessa talking to Shaun outside the cafeteria just a day ago. Were they planning together?

'You will never scare me!' I screamed, frustrated at me still not fully understanding what was happening. 'You will never scare me that easily!'

I curled my fingers into my fist, my nails digging into my palms. 'You can go tell your wolf-man and Shaun. I am sure all of you were playing a trick on me right? Get the new girl scared and pissed and then she will leave and you all can be happily ever after!'

I knew I was blabbering. It didn't make sense why they would do that, but I was too angry to think. The anger was driving me nuts, especially the feeling of betrayal.

'Tell me who you all are or get out of my house!'

Claudia stepped forward. She gave me a slow smile. 'I think you know the answer, Gracy.'

I stared back at her frustrated and confused. I do? I tried to think what I know and I drew a blank. As I was just about to open my mouth, Claudia gave me another smile, stepping closer, this time her eyes showed mischievous.

'We are not human, Gracy.'


End file.
